The Chibi Potion
by Chibi-Gohan
Summary: Gohan has been turned into a baby! What trouble can stir out of this mess?
1. Default Chapter

Chibi-Gohan: Yes! I finally got up to fixing this chapter up! Hope you can read this easier than the other one!

Disclaimer: I in no way or form own Dragon Ball Z

****

The Chibi Potion

Gohan awoke early in the morning to the sounds of laughter, as he sat up and looked around the room he found the owners of the sounds that disrupted him from his slumber. Goten and Chibi Trunks were on the other end of the room, making faces at each other through a big piece of thick plastic Goku gave them to play with the night before. Gohan glanced at the face Goten was making and laughed himself, he then let his mind wander and thought of how lucky Goten was to be able to play anytime he wanted to. Gohan thought back to the time when he was once Goten's age and how he had to train for the arrival of the androids and have to study for his mother for days straight.

"Goten! Trunks! Gohan! Breakfast!" called Chichi and snapped Gohan's mind back to the present time, he hurried and crawled out of his bed as Goten and Trunks ran through the door and seated themselves at the table with an already food shoveling Goku. Gohan quickly joined up with them and after his third helping of breakfast, he went back to his room to change and make his bed. After he got dressed he scanned around for something to do, school had just let out for the summer season the day before and all his friends were going away for the summer. 

Videl took off with her father and Mr. Buu to open a few dojos and appear at places around the world since Mr. Satan was the "World Champ". Erasa was ecstatic when Videl asked her to tag along, and well, Gohan didn't really care where Sharpener went, he was glad to get away from him even if it would be of a few months. 

He was even bored the night before and finished all the school work he would have had to do for the next year, which left him with nothing to do at all. He sighed to himself and decided to go watch his Dad show Goten and Trunks where the really big fish were.

Elsewhere at Capsule Corp, Bulma was outside helping her mother water he garden when she heard a familiar sound come from the side of the house. 

She ran over to where the sound came from, just as the figure stepped out. 

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out, "Its so good to see you again!" 

She ran to her son from the future and gave him a big hug. Mirai Trunks blushed a bit and hugged his mother back. 

Bulma smiled and examined her son to note how much he had changed over the past several years, aside from his hair being a little longer than usual, he looked approximately the same as when he went back to his time. Bulma looked at Trunks straight in the eyes.

"Why did you come back to this time?" she asked him. "Does anything else go wrong in the future?" 

Trunks smiled reassuringly at his mother, "No its fine in my time now that the androids are taken care of, its just that I got a little bored at home and you decided that I should come back to the past and get some bonding done with Dad."

He nodded his head to where Vegeta was sleeping in a hammock in some nearby trees. They went inside for a cup of coffee and to catch up on things that have gone on since Cell was defeated. 

Bulma told him how Goku came back to life for the tournament and what went on that day, how Goku learned about the fusion technique and all about Super Saiya-jin 2, and 3. 

Trunks listened with wide eyes as she told him how terrible Babidi was and what Vegeta had done while he was under Babidi's power. 

Trunks himself never thought that his father would have sacrificed himself to save the Earth. He was even more amazed that #18 married Kuririn and had a child with him.

He sat there amazed after his mom finished telling him what happened when he finally spoke up,

"Does that mean Goku got to come back to life permently?" 

"Yeah, its great that he's back and all, Vegeta never seemed happier then to bug him into sparring the GR when its not broke. Even you chibi self enjoys his company, he's over at Son's house playing with Goten as we speak." They sat there for a bit more and then Bulma got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't we throw a party to celebrate you coming back here? I'm sure everyone would want to see you again, and it'll give you a chance to find out how everyone's changed since the Cell Games." 

"That sounds like a great idea Mom!" Trunks happily agreed, it had been a little over seven years since they were all together last, and he missed seeing them when he was back in his time. 

"How about you have me call up everyone Mom?" Trunks asked, "It'd be an even bigger surprise since they haven't heard from me in so long." Bulma agreed and went to get things ready for the party.

Gohan got out to where Goku was fishing at and met up with them, with Goten and Trunks both happily carrying their own fish back to the house. Goku saw Gohan walking up to him and waved over to him, glad he wasn't stuck inside with his nose in the books. 

"How's it going Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan came up to the little group. 

"It's okay, I guess." Gohan said "I just want to find something to do that's all." 

Suddenly Chichi's voice called out to the woods. 

"Gohan! Phone!" 

Gohan hurried and answered it all the time wondering who would be calling him, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" 

"Hi Gohan!" came the reply. 

Gohan nearly dropped the phone in shock.

"Mirai? Wow! Cool! What brings you back to this time? How's it going?" Gohan exploded with a million questions all at once. 

"Whoa Gohan, I'll explain that later, the reason I'm calling is to invite you and your family over to the Capsule Corp for a party, I still gotta call everyone else and invite them too, but I was wondering if you and your dad could help me in inviting Piccolo, Tenshinhan and Chaozu. I know you can find Piccolo easily, so just give that message to your father okay?"

"Yeah sure, okay Trunks, What time is the Party?" 

"Its at 6 o'clock, hope to see all of you there." 

"You bet! Maybe I can even talk Mom into going this time." 

"Sure hope so, well I gotta go call the rest of the gang, see you later Gohan." 

"Bye Trunks, see you around six!" As he set down the receiver he happily ran over to his parents. 

'Finally,' he thought, 'something to do for the summer!'


	2. I Don't Wanna Be Old

Chibi-Gohan: Alright, I fixed this chapter too ^_^! I forgot to mention that this is my first fic, so if it sounds kinda weird give me some slack huh? Oh yeah and Mirai will be known as Trunks for the rest of the fic and I'll just call the other one Chibi (yeah I know it sounds lame -_-;) Anyway I hope you like my lil story 

Disclaimer: I thought I mentioned in the last chapter that I didn't own DBZ *shrugs* Oh well I don't own DBZ

#2 I don't wanna be old

Trunks had just finished inviting everyone at Kami House over to the party, when he and Vegeta heard a horrifying scream come from the bathroom. They ran in there to find Bulma sitting on the floor crying hysterically. 

"Mom! What's wrong?" Trunks asked as he ran to comfort his sobbing mother. 

Vegeta stood in the doorway looking around to see if something had caused her to cry then stared at his wife and son.

Bulma looked up at Trunks and her face scrunched up as a new wave of tears began to fall. 

"What is it Mom?" 

"I-I got a gray hair!!" Bulma sobbed out. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife "Dammit woman! You nearly scared the boy half to death!" 

He crossed his arms and began to leave the bathroom, 

"I thought you noticed your aging when the wrinkles began to appear." 

Bulma's eyes got big as she ran to the mirror and ran her fingers along her face. 

"I-I do!!" She cried out "I do have wrinkles!!" 

She began to cry even harder, Trunks was trying his best to comfort her but he didn't know what to do to get her to stop blubbering like a baby, so he just let her cry into his shoulder. 

As Bulma continued to cry at thought came to her 

'Why the hell am I bawling like this for? I'm a genius, I'm sure I can think of something that can make me look younger, That's it! I'll make myself look younger! Oh I'm so smart!'

Bulma sat up abruptly and wiped the tears off her face, blushing slightly at her embarrassment. 

"You okay Mom?" Trunks asked worriedly. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Bulma as she got up to exit the bathroom. 

"I just need to work on something in my lab, I'll be out in a few hours." 

She walked into her laboratory and shut the door, leaving a confused Trunks in the bathroom.

Gohan told Goku and Chichi about Trunks calling about the party and how they were all invited. Goku was glad to hear that Trunks came back to their time but wondered if there was something wrong in his time that would cause him to come back. 

"Are you sure he didn't say anything was wrong Gohan?" he asked. 

"Yeah, he said that he came back to hang out for the summer that's all." Gohan answered. 

"Well, I think that it'd be nice to go out there." said Chichi, much to Goku and Gohan's surprise. 

"You'll actually come this time Mom?" Gohan asked hopefully, he never liked the sound of disappointment in his friends voices when he had to excuse his mother from attending anything that their friends had invited them to. 

"Yeah, I don't have any housework to do today, and I've missed Mirai too." Gohan smiled happily then turned to his father. 

"Oh yeah, Trunks wanted to know if you could find Tien and Chaozu and invite them, he wanted me to go invite Piccolo." 

"I'll try,"said Goku "but I don't know if they'll show up or not." He put his fingers to his head and Instant Transmissioned himself to Tenshinhan's location.

Gohan flew over to Kami's Tower to invite Piccolo, he asked Dende and Popo if they wanted to come to, but they told him that they were too busy. 

When he got back home, Goku and Chichi had decided that they should get there early to see if they needed any help over at Capsule Corp, they also figured that Chibi Trunks should get himself ready for the party. So they all got into the car and drove over to Capsule Corp.

Bulma worked diligently in her lab on a concoction that would make her look younger. She finally got her calculations and mixed up a formula that would work. But she needed to test it, she looked around for something to test her formula on but couldn't find anything. She was about to go over to her fathers lab to borrow one of his lab rats when Vegeta yelled down at her. 

"Woman! Kakkarot and his mate are here!" 

"Okay! Just a minuet!" Bulma called back as she grabbed her formula and mixed it in a shampoo bottle. 

"I guess I'll have to test it out later." she sighed as she ran up stairs and set the bottle in the shower.

She knew that Chibi Trunks loved to mess around in her lab and she didn't want him getting into her formula especially since the formula was untested. 

She didn't have to worry about Vegeta using the formula if he took a shower before she tested the formula because they used different kinds of wash. Vegeta yells could be heard again, 

"Woman! Hurry the hell up!". 

Bulma changed her clothes and walked outside to greet Goku and his family.


	3. The Clones

Chibi-Gohan: Hi! I got some time on my hands and finally got around to making the third chapter to my story. ^-^ I'm sorry if it turns out to be shorter than the first two, but I've been kinda busy...  
  
Chichi: Gohan! Idon't hear studying in there. Don't make me give you more homework!  
  
Chibi-Gohan: *gulp* Uh, I AM studying, Mom! *continues to type story while fliping the pages of his books with his ki* Ooh wow! Interesting! Yeah, cool I never knew that happened!  
  
Chichi:*stands behind Chibi-Gohan, tapping her foot impatiently*  
  
Chibi-Gohan:*hears the tapping and turns around to see his angry mother* Uh, uh, uh, I can explain? *gives her his best puppy dog eye look*  
  
Chichi: Oh no, I'm not buying it this time. *drops a large stack of text books in front of him* Maybe this'll keep you from causing trouble  
  
Chibi-Gohan: Well, I guess its back to the books. *sighs*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Disclaimer: Before anyone makes any assumptions, I mentioned twice that I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z! The Chibi Potion  
  
#3 The Clones  
  
Goten and Chibi Trunks ran out of the car as soon as Goku pulled up to Capsule Corp. They raced to the front door with Chibi Trunks in the lead. "Come on Goten!" He called as he opened the front door. Mirai Trunks was heading to the door to welcome Goku and his family when the door swung open and he saw his chibi form standing in front of him. "Well hello!" Trunks said happily to his young self. "Hi." Chibi Trunks answered back, before he fell in top Mirai as Goten didn't notice Chibi Trunks standing in the doorway. "Goten!" Chibi Trunks yelled as he got off Mirai's chest. "Sorry 'bout that, my friend is a little hyperactive." Chibi Trunks said, pointing at Goten. Goten looked at the two Trunkses and smiled the Son Smile. "Wow! You two look almost exactly the same!" he said excitedly. "Yeah, your right!" Chibi Trunks said taking notice at Mirai's looks, "He looks just like me." "That's because I am you." said Mirai Trunks, "Or at least the future you." "Oh yeah, I remember you now!"cried Chibi Trunks. "Mom used to tell me all about you." Trunks smiled at Chibi, "Did Mom tell you how you yanked on my hair when you were a baby?" Chibi Trunks blushed a little bit. "Um, no." Goku walked inside, causing Trunks's eye bulge out and looked at Goten to Goku, and back to Goten. "Now you too on the other hand," he said pointing at them, "you guys look like each other." He looked at Goten. "Are you Son Goku's clone??" Goten stared at him blankly as Chibi Trunks slaped his forehead. "I guess we don't have the same brain." he muttered. Goku put his hand behind his head and laughed. "Hey Trunks! It's been awhile hasn't it? Thats not my clone, he's my son. Meet my son, Goten." Trunks smiled politely "I'm sorry bout the clone thing," he looked at Chibi Trunks "Wow! We look like a set of clones!" they looked at each other and started laughing. Vegeta stormed in the room upon hearing the laughter (A/N: We all know how Veggie hates happiness) "Alright! What is so damn funny?" he demanded as he glared at the four. "Nothing, why?" they said together. They looked at each other and started laughing harder. Vegeta walked out of the room shaking his head "Nevermind, I don't think I want to know." he mumbled to himself as he left.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Chibi-Gohan: Whew! Heh heh, I got my story up after all ^_^ *checks around quickly to make sure Chichi isn't behind him* Well, better finish up with my homework. *stuffs it under his bed* Now's my chance to escape. *climbs out the window* Hmm... funny I'd thought it'd be tougher than that. *turns around and comes face to face with Chichi* Aww man!  
  
Chichi: Ah HA! Caught you! *picks Gohan up by his shirt collar and tosses him back into his room* Now don't you even think of coming out of that room until you've finished that homework young man!  
  
Chibi-Gohan: B-But what if I gotta go pee?  
  
Chichi: *hands him a bottle* NOW GET BACK TO WORK!!  
  
Chibi-Gohan: *sigh* Well I guess it might take longer to get the next chapter up. Please Review in the mean time. *Pulls his books out from under his bed and starts working on his homework* Man! I never get a break! -_-; 


	4. Shopping Spree

Chibi-Gohan: Alright, I think I've found a way to keep my Mom from piling up the homework. Heh heh, I gave Dad one of my bouncy balls.

*A loud Crash is heard in the kitchen*

Chichi: Goku!

Goku: Whoops! Don't worry honey, I'll get it!

*several more crashes are heard*

Chibi-Gohan: Uh, well that might not have been such a good idea. *sweat drops as another crash is heard followed by Chichi screaming* Well, anyway on with the story

Disclaimer- I didn't create Dragon Ball. I can't even make decent stick figures!

#4 Shopping Spree

Gohan walked inside and saw his dad and brother laughing with the Trunks's . He chuckled to himself and carried the pots and pans full of food in to the kitchen as his mother had ordered him. He set the pans on the counter top just as Bulma and his mother were walking in the kitchen. Gohan said his hellos to Bulma before going into the living room to talk with Mirai Trunks. 

Chichi was chatting with Bulma, but Bulma was still thinking about her formula. 'What if it doesn't work?' She thought miserably, Chichi noticed something was troubling Bulma so she decided to find out. 

"What's wrong? You seem kind of out of it today." Bulma looked at Chichi and told her about how she noticed her hair going gray, and Vegeta's rude remark about her wrinkles. 

Chichi smiled at her friend, "I know of a way to take care of that."

"How?"

"Makeover."

"Sounds good, when?"

"How 'bout now? We've still got a few hours till the party."

"Okay, we'd better tell the guys before we go."

So Bulma and Chichi told Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan that they were going to run a few errands and that they'd return in a few hours. They had just stopped out to the car when Kuririn and #18 showed up with Master Roshi and Yajirobe. 

"Hello" greeted Kuririn as #18 got Marron out of the back seat and kicked Master Roshi for trying to look up her skirt. "I know that we're kinda early, but I was so excited about seeing Trunks again that I decided that showing up a little early wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, that's alright." Bulma said as she pulled out a capsule, "The guys are out back talking with Trunks, so if you want to you can go join them." She popped the capsule and an air car appeared.

"Where you off to?" Kuririn asked as Bulma and Chichi got in.

"We're just gonna go out for a while and buy a few things." replied Chichi, as Bulma started the car.

#18's eye lit up, "Your going shopping?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, want to tag along?" Bulma asked.

Without a second invitation, #18 quickly grabbed Marron and hopped in the backseat.

"Hey!" Kuririn said, "Why are you taking Marron along?"

"I don't want our daughter to learn anything bad from being around Vegeta." stated #18, she looked at Bulma. "No offence."

"None taken." said Bulma as they sped off.

After they left, Piccolo showed up as well and they all got into a conversation with Trunks on the future.  
They were all together for awhile until Goku asked Gohan to check up on Chibi Trunks and Goten because they hadn't made a sound, and the others had a feeling that they were up to something. 

Gohan sensed Goten on the other side of the house with Chibi Trunks, he walked over a hill with his ki lowered so they wouldn't notice him, and peered over toward what they were doing.

He saw them playing with a few toy air cars and action figures and smiled at the way they were making the voices of the poor doomed action figure in the car as they made it go out of control. 

"Goten! Check this one out!" called Chibi Trunks as he hurled his toy car into the air. "*Oh no! I'm doomed! I'm doomed!*" He voiced as the action figure fell out of it's vehicle and landed in a large mud puddle. 

"Aw man!" cried Goten, "That was my best action figure!"

"Well then why don't you go in after it?" Chibi Trunks asked.

Goten smiled, "Only if you dive in first."

"Deal!" said Chibi Trunks and got ready to dive in.

Gohan saw that and without thinking about anything else other than how much trouble he'd get into if either Goten or Chibi Trunks showed up in front of their fathers covered in mud, ran at the two boys screaming .

But he moved too fast to stop as he edged the puddle, his foot slipped and he fell face first into the mud.

Bits of mud flew of everywhere, which Goten and Chibi Trunks easily dodged, and Gohan slowly emerged out of the puddle covered from head to toe with mud.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" asked Goten, as he stared at his brother trying not to laugh. Chibi Trunk was on the ground laughing to tears. Gohan looked down at his mud soaked body and groaned.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!"

"Your a mess." said Trunks as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You should go wash that mud off before it gets all hard and crusted." Goten said as Gohan climbed out of the mud. "Hey! You got my action figure back!" Goten reached behind Gohan and pulled his G.I. JOE® off of Gohan's behind. Gohan walked off into the house, but could still hear the laughter coming from the chibis about how funny it was that the toy stuck to his butt.

Gohan got to one of the bathrooms, and without checking , opened the door. "AAHHH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOUR DOING??" 

Gohan's eyes got big with fright. "Uh sorry Master Roshi, I'll t-try another bathroom." He said as he quickly slammed the door. "Man, I am _never_ going into that bathroom as long as I live." (A/N: *sudders* who would after seeing an old man do unspeakable things in there?) He mumbled to himself as he thought of where another bathroom might be. "Oh yeah! The guestroom!" He thought happily, "I'm sure that Trunks wouldn't care if I washed up there."

He knocked on the door this time, the hope he had that it was empty exploded as he heard a burly voice call out 'what?'. Gohan knew that voice all too well, Yajirobe was in that bathroom. Hewas always told by his parents when he was younger to never _ever_ set foot in any bathroom after it was oocupied by Yajirobe, if you did then you would surly regret it.

"What? Who's there?" called out Yajirobe, as a fart trumpeted through the door. Gohan was thinking if he was really that desparate to use that bathroom after it had been contaminated by Yajirobe, when the smell of the monk finally reached his sensitive nose. Gagging out, Gohan clamped his hands over his nose. "Nevermind." he said as he walked away from the door. "What the heck? Is the toilet at the Kame House backed up or something?" he asked himself. "Now where am I going to find a shower?" 

The only other bathroom around that he knew for certian that was empty popped into his head, but he quickly got rid of that idea. That bathroom was in Vegeta and Bulma's bedroom and Gohan knew for certian that Vegeta wouldn't let Gohan set one foot in his bedroom, let alone let him bathe in his own bathroom. 

Defeated, Gohan sulked out of the house and made his way back to his father and friends. By now the mud had began to crumble and flake to the ground behind him. Piccolo and Trunks were listining to Goku talk about his training in the afterlife when Gohan showed up and sat next to his father. Goku stopped talking when he noticed the strange looks from the two and followed their gaze to the now crusty Gohan.

"Whoa! Gohan! What the heck happened to you?" asked Goku, as he poked a piece of Gohan's mud-soaked clothes. Gohan explained what happened to his friends, and explained that the bathrooms were already occupied.

"Hey Vegeta, you got a bathroom right?" Goku smiled towards Vegeta, who glared at him.

"Yeah, so what the hell are you getting at Kakarot?"

"Aw 'cmon Vegeta, you don't want Bulma and Chichi to return and find Gohan looking like this do you?"

Vegeta thought about it for a while, he wasn't that frightened of Chichi when she was angry, just her shrill yells got to him on that, but if Bulma got mad...

"Alright Kakarot." grumbled Vegeta as he turned his attention to Gohan.

"You may use my bathing quarters to wash that filth of, but you arn't allowed to touch my wash got that?"

"Yeah, thanks Vegeta this is really helping me out. Uh, which one would be _your _wash?"

"My wash bottle is the black one. If you need to use some wash, I'm sure the woman wouldn't mind if you used hers." 

Gohan smiled as he got out of his seat and headed off towards Vegeta and Bulma's bathroom to wash off the mud.

Chibi-Gohan: Wow there is nothing more embarassing than having a G.I. Joe attached to your butt!

I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Until then keep reviewing ^_^.


	5. Weird Happenings

Chibi-Gohan: Alright this is it! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Mom's still yelling at Dad over that bouncy ball incident, so she's forgotten about my studying for awhile.

Chichi:...And if you ever, _ever_ bounce that thing inside this house again...

Goku: ...Yes dear, sorry dear, I won't do it again dear...

Chibi-Gohan: I just hope he don't tell Mom that _I_ gave him the ball. Well, I should hurry and get to the story incase Dad spills the beans!

#5 Weird Happenings

Gohan got into Vegeta's bathroom and shed his mud soaked clothes; Goku used his Instant Transmission to go back to his house and brought Gohan another gi. He took the mud soaked gi from his son and put them in the washing machine, and went back outside to his friends. Gohan got the water in the shower to a temperature that suited him fine and got in. Looking at the to wash bottles in front of him, he remembered what Vegeta said and grabbed the pink wash bottle. 

"There isn't much left in here," Gohan thought as he shook the almost empty bottle, "but if I use Vegeta's wash..." He didn't even want to think of the consequences he'd suffer for using it, so he used rest of Bulma's wash, hoping that she had another bottle around so he could replace it and finished washing off the mud.

After he got dressed, Gohan checked under the sink and found several bottles of the wash Bulma used.

"Well, at least she wouldn't be missing that one bottle." he thought as he took the empty bottle out of the shower and replaced it with one of the full bottles. 

"Man, I wish Dad would have brought my hair gel." He complained as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, his once spiked up hair now covered around his head. He tried to spike it back up, but it only stayed up for a few seconds. Giving up on his hair, he made his way back outside to join everyone.

"Hey Gohan, looking good!" Kuririn said and gave Gohan a thumbs up.

Gohan made an attempt at a smile as he sat next to his father, "Thanks, I guess." he mumbled back.

"Aw you look fine Gohan," Goku said as he moved his arm around his son, "and you smell so pretty too."

Gohan blushed at that remark, as the others began to laugh.

A half hour later, Bulma, Chichi, #18 and Marron came back from their shopping trip, Bulma showed off her new hairstyle to the guys and got good remarks from everyone, even Vegeta had something positive to say about it. Happy, Bulma walked into the bathroom to put her newest beauty products away. As she set her things into the cabinet under the sink, she got a bit self conscious about the formula she had in the shower. She stood looking at the bottle in the shower, and decided to throw it out later when she had more time. Closing the shelf under the sink, she went back outside to set up things for dinner.

"What happened to your hair?" Chichi asked Gohan as she sat next to her husband. Gohan grew a little worried; he didn't want his mother to get angry if she knew about the mud. Goku noticed the worried look on his son's face and simply told his wife.

"Trunks and Goten."

"Again?!" Chichi sighed, "What are we ever going to do with those too?"

Goku never had a chance to reply to that because the next word anyone heard was "Dinner Time!"

They all hurried over to the table and everyone watched as Goku, Vegeta, the Trunks's Gohan and Goten began to chow down like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Gohan," said Chibi Trunks between mouthfuls, "your making a _pig _of yourself." him and Goten began laughing until Chibi Trunks began to choke on his rice. Mirai noticed it and smacked his chibi counterpart hard on the back. 

"Thanks." wheezed Chibi Trunks, as he continued to stuff his face.

"Uh, no problem." Trunks said as a sweat drop rolled down his head.

Piccolo stared at Gohan for a while, there was something different about him, but he couldn't make it out, so he kept glancing at him from time to time as he drank his water.

Goku saw the glances Piccolo gave toward his son and decided to find out.

"You alright, Gohan?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ok Dad." Gohan said as he continued to eat.

"Ok, just wondering." said Goku. 'Maybe Piccolo's looking at his hair.' he thought as he finished of his 10th bowl of rice.

After dinner the Saiya-jins wanted to do an after dinner spar, so as Chichi helped Bulma with the dishes and Master Roshi played dolls with Marron, the others went out to the back to spar. Bulma and Chichi went outside to watch the action after they finished the dishes. 

Goten and Chibi Trunks were high in the air throwing kicks and punches at each other for fun, as were Kuririn and #18. Piccolo and Gohan looked like they were determined to smash the other into the ground, Gohan knew that he could easily knock Piccolo down, but decided to go easy on the Namekian. Piccolo knew Gohan was going easy and waited for his chance to strike, sure enough, Gohan glanced over to where his dad, Trunks and Vegeta were sparring at and got fried by Piccolo's eye blast. The sparring session lasted well into the night, until it was nearly midnight, and Kuririn and #18 decided that they'd better go home and put Marron to bed. Goku decided to call it a night as well and floated back to the ground, to nudge Chichi awake. 

"Hey Vegeta," he said to him as the Saiya-jin Prince landed near him, "how 'bout we come by tomorrow and spar some more, you know it's never too early to train for the next Budoukai."

"Fine by me Kakarot," said Vegeta "but don't go hoping that the woman will be here to stop me from harming you, she has some sort of meeting to go to all day."

Bulma shot up almost immediately "Oh no! The meetings tomorrow? Shit! I should get some sleep now or I'll never get there on time. Well by Goku, Chichi. G'night everyone!" she waved to everyone and ran into the house and went to bed.

"Well, see ya tomorrow, Vegeta, Trunks, bye!" 

"By Goku, by Goten, by Gohan!" both Trunks's said as Goku pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

After about fifteen minutes on the road, Chichi glanced over to the back seat to see how the boys were doing. Goten was at one end of the seat sound asleep, and Gohan was asleep on the other end.

"That party sure wore out the boys," she said as she smiled at her sons, "Gohan sure looks like he's gaining weight though, his cheeks are getting a little chubby." She smiled evilly and looked towards Goku.

"Maybe I should put all three of you on a _diet_." she laughed as a look of sheer horror stuck Goku's face.

"Goku, I'm kidding." she said as she playfully smacked her husband out of his stupor.

When they got back to their house, Chichi picked Goten up and took him inside, as Goku woke Gohan up.

"Hmm, Wha?" said the still sleepy Gohan, as he rubbed his eyes.

"We're home," said Goku as he helped him to his feet, "come on now, go to bed."

"Okay, 'night Dad." yawned Gohan as he headed to his room. Chichi stepped out of the room and gave Gohan a hug and a kiss goodnight. Gohan stepped into his room and smiled as he glanced over at Goten, who was sound asleep. Gohan silently got out of his gi and started to put on his pajamas when he felt something behind him, glancing at the mirror, he let out a gasp and turned to face the furry appendage that waved out in front of him. "Oh crap!" he whispered to himself, careful not to wake Goten, "Why did my tail come back?" He tried to think of a way to explain to himself how it grew back, but he was still tired. He put his pajamas on and yawned, as he smiled over at his tail. He liked having his tail back, but he knew that if anyone had found out, they'd probably cut it off, so he wrapped it around his waist and covered it with his pajama pants and went to sleep.

Goten woke up early the next morning, excited to go back to Trunk's house to train. He ran over to Gohan's bed and decided to wake him up the same way he always has, and climbed on top of his bed...

Goku and Chichi were jolted awake by the sounds of screams and someone crying. Thinking that Gohan had finally had enough of Goten jumping on him to get awake, and must have taken matters into his own hands, Chichi stormed into the boy's room with Goku trailing behind her.

"Gohan! If you harmed so much as a hair-" Chichi stopped dead in her tracks as she kicked the door open.

Goten was holding a crying baby in his arms and looked at his mom in confusion, but Chichi didn't pay attention to Goten, she was looking at the baby.

'It couldn't be, could it?' she thought, then saw the shocked look on Goku's face, which confirmed it.

...That baby was Gohan.

Chibi-Gohan: Ooh! Bet when you thought chibified you were thinking that I met back to 4, but oh no! Hey! It's not like Gohan was an ugly baby, If you haven't seen episode #156 Memories Of Gohan yet, you should its on the Moments Peace Video. Well, I hope you like the story so far, keep reviewing! 


	6. Piccolo vs the Diaper

Chibi-Gohan: It's finally nighttime. ^_^ Mom got tired after chasing Dad around the house when he dropped the bouncy ball by accident and it went into her china cabinet. So now Dad's stuck gluing back all of Mom's plates and she went to bed, which gives me more time to add up another chapter.

Goku: Uh, Gohan can you come here for a sec? I uh kinda glued my hands together.

Chibi-Gohan: *sweat drops* Uh oks Dad. Well, I'd better go see how bad it is before Mom wakes up.

#6 Piccolo vs. the Diaper

Goten walked over to Chichi and handed her the still crying baby. Chichi calmly rocked him as he stopped crying and smiled up at her.

"Uh, Mommy?" asked Goten as he floated up to her height and looked at the baby, "What was this baby doing in Gohan's bed anyways? And why does that baby have the same ki as him?"

Chichi looked at Goten, then to the baby, and finally to Goku, who was still gawking at the baby like he had seen a ghost. 

"Goku? Honey, are you alright?" Chichi asked as she walked over to him with the now giggling baby in her arms. 

"G-Gohan?" was all that came out of Goku's mouth as he took the child from Chichi's arms. "What happened to you Gohan?" Goku asked him, hoping for an answer. Gohan drooled and laughed as Goten's eyes got huge as he looked at him.

"That's Gohan? How come he shrunk?" he asked his father. Goku shrugged his shoulders and looked at Chichi to see if maybe she could figure it out. 

Chichi's eyes were all glazy as she smiled at Gohan. "Finally someone has used those Dragon Balls to bring my baby back to me!" she cried out happily.

Goku gave Chichi a weird look.

"Chichi, I don't think anyone _wished_ for this to happen."

"Huh? And why in the world not?" Chichi replied, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Goku set his gaze to Gohan and fidgeted a little, "Well, remember we used the Dragon Balls two months ago after what happened with Majin Buu."

"Oh yeah," Chichi said, feeling like a moron, "so then what happened to Gohan?"

"I'm not sure Chichi," said Goku, "maybe Bulma would know."

As if on cue, the phone rang. Goku handed Gohan to Chichi as he picked up the receiver to a grouchy Prince of the Saiya-jins.

"Kakarot! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Hurry the hell up! You know how I hate having to wait to kick your ass!"

"Sorry Vegeta, something kinda slowed us down this morning, I'll be there soon, g'bye." he hung up the phone before the almighty prince had finished with his ramblings.

He looked at Gohan then looked up as Chichi walked over to the kitchen table with a large box of capsules. 

"I was saving these incase I had Grandchildren, but they'll work for Gohan for now," she said as she popped a capsule containing a package of diapers. "Good, I still had some left from when Goten was a baby," She reached over and picked Gohan out of Goku's arms.

"Now we can't have you going anywhere all naked." she cooed at Gohan.

"Ew! Mom hurry up with that diaper! I think Gohan's making!" Goten shouted as he pointed at Gohan's tail. Goku looked to where Goten was pointing and laughed.

"No, that's just his tail." Goku told his young son. "Remember the pictures we showed you of Gohan when he was close to Marron's age, when we all had to train to fight Vegeta?"

Goten nodded and watched as Chichi dressed Gohan in a small yellow sur-coat and put some little black baby boots on him.

"There! All ready to go!" Chichi announced as she handed Gohan back to Goku and went in to the fridge, filling up a few big bottles of milk. Goku looked at Gohan and then at Chichi.

"Uh Chi, where _is_ Gohan going?"

"Why with you silly," Chichi said as she popped a bag out of a capsule and filled it with a few spare diapers and the bottles of milk.

"But Chichi, I thought he was going to stay here with you."

"Nope, sorry Goku but I have to go grocery shopping today and I'm defiantly _not_ doing the mistake of bringing a Saiya-jin there with me. It was a good thing Papa was there to pay for all the food you ate that day." The manager at the supermarket made Chichi promise to never bring Goku there ever again, and seeing on how her son's ate just as much as he did, she never took them _close to_ a supermarket.

"How are we gonna train if we gotta watch Gohan?" Goten complained.

"Don't worry," Chichi reassured her son as she pulled out another capsule, this capsule is what Bulma made for me when I had to watch both you and Trunks when you were babies. Bulma made it Saiya-jin proof so you couldn't break through." she set the capsule in the bag and handed to Goten.

"Don't worry about a thing," she told Goku, "and Bulma will also be there so maybe you can find out what happened."

Goku nodded and called for Kintoun as Chichi got into the air car, the small yellowish cloud appeared at Goku's side and he hopped on, still holding Gohan. He leaned over and helped Goten climb aboard the cloud. They waved their "goodbyes" to Chichi, and sped off across the sky to Capsule Corp. 

When they got there, they saw Mirai standing there waiting for them.

"Hey, what kept you guys? Who's the kid, and where's Gohan? Chichi have him stay home and study again?" Before Goku could answer, Goten piped up.

"Gohan's right there," he said as he pointed at the baby, and added, "he shrunk this morning when I woke up."

Trunks's eyes grew big as he looked at Gohan, who smiled and babbled at him; he then looked straight in Goku's eyes. "How did that happen, Goku-san?"

"I don't know," came the reply, "but maybe your Mom might have some sort of idea, is she here?"

Mirai looked down, "No, she left an hour ago. She won't be back till later this afternoon."

"Oh yeah, she had that meeting to go to." Goku said as he remembered from last night.

"Yeah, well I think we'd better get the sparring started, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Yamcha were the only ones who showed up." Trunks said as they headed toward where they had planed to spar. They could both feel Vegeta's ki rise slightly and knew that he was getting impatient.

Chibi Trunks ran up to Goten when he came into view, he looked at the big bag he was carrying and wanted to know why he had it, but Vegeta's laughter kept Goten from answering. 

"Kakarot! You got stuck babysitting?" his laughter was cut short when Piccolo looked at the child in Goku's arms.

"Gohan?!" Piccolo asked in bewilderment, as Gohan chewed on the sleeve of his shirt, he stared hard at Goku.

"What happened?" he asked

"We're not sure." was the reply.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," said Vegeta as he stared at Gohan, "you mean to tell me that, that's your oldest brat?"

"Yeah, we found him like that this morning, Chichi thought it was a good idea to bring him with us so Bulma can figure out what happened."

"So I bet this calls off our spar?" Vegeta said bitterly, as he glared at Gohan.

"No it doesn't!" Goten piped up and popped open the capsule Chichi gave him, reveling a rather large playpen. Goku set Gohan in there as Goten and Chibi Trunks set in a few toys for him and ran off to spar on their own. Piccolo continued to stare at Gohan for a while, then glanced over at Mirai.

"Looks like your going to be my partner." he said with a smirk, and they flew off to fight.

Kuririn and Yamcha looked at the playpen and shrugged. They figured that once Bulma came back, that everything would be set to normal, or at least as normal as things got around there.

Gohan, played with the toys for a while and crawled to one end of the playpen, pulling himself up he watched the sparring. He smiled as he saw his father and Vegeta both as Super Saiya-jins, landing each other blow for blow, he looked over at the other end and saw Trunks and Piccolo, who were punching and kicking at each other, Piccolo desperately trying to land a blow, and Trunks trying not to use too much power that would severely hurt the Namekian. Kuririn and Yamcha's spar got a giggle from Gohan, Yamcha tried to land a blow to Kuririn, who ducked and nailed poor Yamcha between the legs, and sent him crashing down. Kuririn ran over to his fallen friend apologizing for the low blow and they decided to take a breather and watched Goten and Chibi Trunks sparring above them.

The two were in their Super Saiya-jin forms like their fathers, but were only sparring for fun, their fathers, Vegeta especially were sparring to see who was the stronger.

Gohan flopped on his diapered butt inside the pen and looked at a few more toys, he grabbed a bottle of milk, that Goten set in there for him laid back on the mat of the pen, drinking the milk and staring up at the clouds, it was only after a few minuets of that, the tiny Saiya-jin fell asleep.

Goku was getting a little tired and hungry, getting Vegeta to settle down, he talked the Prince into taking a break for a while to get some food. They landed and Vegeta went to tell the others that they were all going to take a break, while Goku checked up on Gohan.

Everyone smiled at the sleeping infant; he looked so innocent and peaceful, that it was hard to think of him as a teenager. Goku looked at Gohan, then glanced at Kuririn, Yamcha, and Piccolo, they knew what he was thinking, Gohan never got much of a chance at his childhood and nobody knew it better than they did.

"What do you think you should do Goku?" asked Kuririn.

"About what?"

"You know what, Goku." said Piccolo, "You know as much as we do that Gohan was forced to grow up when he was still a child."

"I guess your right," said Goku "but I can't decide that for Gohan, and he can't actually speak out his opinion, or even understand what happened to him. This is something that I'd have to discuss with Chichi, but we'll have to wait and find out if Bulma knows what happened first." He looked at Gohan again.

"But this poor kid has been through a lot, being forced to live for himself at four, then watching all his friends die. He didn't even want to fight Cell, he just wanted to be a happy child and live life to its fullest. But he knew that with Cell around that that wasn't going to happen, even after I died. Gohan had to help Chichi out with Goten, and go to school; he never got to be a child." 

Everyone looked at Goku, then at Gohan and realized that he was right, they all got to have fun when they were kids, in one way or another, even Mirai remembered playing pranks on his mother when he was younger. It was all apart of being young, and getting that chance to have fun, and with all the studying Gohan had to endure, he never had that much time to have any fun.

Goku's stomach growled, causing everyone to jump, and stare at him.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving!" Goku whined as everyone, except Piccolo went inside to eat. 

Piccolo sat on the side of the house, about a hundred feet away from the playpen, drinking some water and went into a deep meditation.

Gohan woke up a few minutes later and didn't see anyone around. He let out a shrill cry that brought Piccolo out of his trance and caused him to walk over to the crying child.

"What is it?" he grumbled at Gohan. It didn't take too long for Piccolo to find out the problem as the smell hit his nose. Piccolo crossed his arms and looked at Gohan in disgust.

"You have got to be _kidding!_ I am _not _going to do that."

That only made Gohan cry out louder, hurting Piccolo's sensitive ears in the process, until Piccolo couldn't stand anymore torture.

"Alright! Alright! Just quit crying!" Piccolo shouted as he plucked Gohan out of the playpen and set him in the grass. He reached in the bag near the pen and pulled out a fresh diaper. 

"Hold still," Piccolo growled as Gohan tried to squirm free of the Namekian's grasp. Piccolo finally got the soiled diaper of the child and turned a darker shade of green.

"Oh disgusting! How in Kami's name can something this small make something so sick?" (A/N:A mystery that has plagued mankind for centuries) Piccolo hastily threw the dirty diaper aside and started cleaning up Gohan. Meanwhile, Goku had finally finished his meal and went out to check on Gohan again. He was surprised to see Piccolo leaning over and applying a fresh diaper to the happy child.

"How the hell do these things work?" Piccolo asked himself out loud as he looked at the wings of the diaper, while trying to keep Gohan still.

"They work like this." Goku said and showed Piccolo how to attach the diaper.

"Hey!" Piccolo said "How long have you been there?"

"Not that long, I didn't know you knew how to change diapers." Goku said smiling as he picked up Gohan.

"We'll he wouldn't quit crying, and that was a way to shut him up." Piccolo said as he handed Goku Gohan's pants back to him. 

"Thanks," said Goku as he started putting the pants back on his son.

"Uh Goku?" Piccolo asked when Goku was finished dressing Gohan.

"Yeah?"

"What do I do with that?" he asked pointing to where he tossed the dirty diaper.  
"Ew, get rid of it." Goku said as he wrinkled his nose and looked at Gohan. "You sure did make a stinker squirt." 

Piccolo wasn't sure how to get rid of it, and he sure didn't want to _touch _it, so he did the only thing he could think of and fried it with a ki blast.

Goku looked at the burnt remains of the diaper then back at Piccolo, and began to laugh along with Gohan.

He set Gohan in the playpen and looked at Piccolo, "Come on, Vegeta's starting to get cranky again." He was about to leave when he felt a tug at his pant leg. He looked down to see Goten and Chibi Trunks standing there. 

"Can we play with Gohan?"

Chibi-Gohan: What's gonna happen now? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out huh?

I got Dad free from the glue, and hopefully he learned his lesson on applying super glue to his hands to see how super it really is.   



	7. CakeWalk

Chibi-Gohan: I know! I know! It's been over a month. Sorry, Mom found the homework I hid and made me do it and about 50 other book assignments. 

Chichi: And there'll be more next time I i find them again

Chibi-Gohan: And for that reason, I haven't had time to update. I'm sorry though! And here's a chapter to make up for it.(I just have to find a better hiding place) 

#7 Cake-Walk

"Please, please, please?" the two boys pleaded as Goku glanced into the playpen at the smiling Gohan and looked toward where Vegeta was, sensing he was getting impatient.

"I don't see any problem in it," he said as he plucked Gohan out of the pen and handed him to Goten.

"If he starts to get out of hand, of if a problem occurs, come and get me okay?"

"Okay." Goten and Trunks said together, as Goku and Piccolo took off to where Vegeta was waiting.

Chibi Trunks smiled a Gohan, then looked over at Goten.

"So, now what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Goten, "what do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't do much with you holding him all the time. Doesn't he know how to walk?"

Goten looked at Gohan, "I don't know, I haven't seen him walk yet."

"That's because he's always being picked up." stated Chibi Trunks, crossing his arms.

"Well we could always see if he can walk." Goten told him.

"Yeah, I guess its something at least." mumbled Chibi Trunks 

"Come on, if he don't know, we can teach him." Goten said excitedly. 

"Alright, then let him go, Goten." 

"Okay."

Goten set Gohan on his feet and stood him up.

"Well, he can stand okay." Goten said happily as Gohan gave a big smile and stamped his feet on the ground. Chibi Trunks looked at Goten and shook his head.

"No you dummy! Your supposed to _let go _of Gohan!" he practically shouted.

"Huh? Oh!" Goten blinked as he let go of Gohan's hands and watched him fall on his butt.

"I don't think that's gonna work Trunks." Goten said as he held his hands out to Gohan, who grabbed them again, and pulled himself up.

"Yeah I had a feeling it wouldn't work." Chibi Trunks mumbled. 

"It worked at making me hungry," Goten complained as his stomach growled.

Chibi Trunks sweat dropped, "Uh Goten, we just got done eating awhile ago."

"I know but it was only a little snack." he whined, which made Chibi Trunks's sweat drop grow.

"Oh alright, lets take Gohan into the indoor garden, I'm sure my Grandma's got some cookies baking somewhere." he said as Goten scooped Gohan into his arms and followed him into the building.

"Oh why hello Trunks! Hello Goten! Oh who's that lil cutie pie with you?" asked Mrs. Briefs when she saw her grandson and his friend. "This? This is Gohan" said Goten, "he shrunk this morning when I woke up." "Oh, well isn't that nice?" Mrs. Briefs cooed at Gohan, "Are you boys hungry? I've got some cookies in the oven that are just about done, and I just got a package of cakes delivered here this morning." 

"Yes, please?" both boys drooled out. Even though Chibi Trunks had finished eating too, he couldn't help but drool at the sound of all those goodies.

"Okay, you three just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back with some tea and cakes." 

Goten set Gohan on the floor, where he pounded on the ground and babbled at a curious cat. Soon more of the animals became nosy about the babbling stranger and each took a turn to sniff, or be petted by him.

Soon Mrs. Briefs came back with a tray of goodies , and 2 glasses of tea, and a bottle. She saw all the animals around Gohan and shooed them away. 

"How, bout some ice cream to go with those cakes?" she asked as she set Gohan into a high chair.

"Okay!" Goten and Chibi Trunks said with a mouth full of cake.

Mrs. Briefs smiled at the boys and came back with a cart of ice cream. 

"Here you go, now I need to go run some errands, but your Mom should be home soon, Trunks."

"'K, bye Grandma!" Chibi Trunks called out and went back to eating.

Gohan saw all the good food in front of Goten and Trunks, but couldn't get near it, and started to get a little cranky. Goten noticed Gohan getting cranky and gave him half of his cake while he and Chibi Trunks started on the ice cream. After a while, a pile of empty ice cream tubs lay on the ground and the chibis were once again trying to get Gohan to walk. 

"Keep dragging him like that, Goten," Chibi Trunks encouraged. "He'll catch on soon."

Goten dragged his brother about five feet and decided to let go, to his surprise, as well as Trunks's, Gohan began taking bigger and bigger steps, increasing in speed with each step.

"We did it! We did it!" the boys cheered as they grabbed each others arms and started dancing, until they saw what Gohan was running to.

"We forgot about the rest of the ice cream!" Trunks yelled to Goten. They both ran over there as Gohan was stuffing his face with ice cream.

"I don't think its gonna hurt him Trunks, he seems to like it." said Goten as Gohan let out a content burp, and reached for another carton.

"Yeah, but look at him, he's all slimy!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed. "I don't wanna touch a goopy kid."

"What goopy kid?" asked a voice from behind, startling Chibi Trunks and Goten.

"Oh Bulma!" Goten shouted, "Thank goodness your here! Gohan shrunk this morning!"

"What?!" Bulma wasn't sure she heard him right, until Chibi Trunks pointed to the baby covered in ice cream, and explained what Goten meant. 

"He found Gohan like this when he woke up this morning."

Bulma's eyes bugged out in surprise as she ran to her bathroom, and checked her shampoo bottle. She was devastated to realize that there was a new bottle sitting on the shelf.

"Damn! How did he get into it?" she wondered as she went back to where Goten and Chibi Trunks were. She tried to remind herself to take care of the bottle, but Vegeta let her sleep though her alarm and she was too worried about being late for the meeting that she had forgotten to get rid of the bottle, let alone notice that the bottle was full.

By the time she got back to the garden, Goku had came back with Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta. Goku smiled at Bulma and then went inside the garden to retrieve Gohan, but was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

"Goten! Trunks! What the heck is going on?" Goku asked as the two boys were watching a very slimy Gohan run across the room. 

"I think I know," said Mirai Trunks, as he pointed at the empty cartons of ice cream.

"Yeah," said Chibi Trunks, "We taught him how to walk and he dove right into them, he really likes ice cream."

"He ate the yucky flavored ice cream though." added Goten as he watched his dad run after Gohan and catch him. 

Trunks read the label on the carton and sweat dropped, he then looked nervously at Goku who was holding on to Gohan. Gohan was laughing like crazy and kicking his little legs excitedly.

"Coffee ice cream," he reported to the others, "they let him eat the coffee ice cream."

"Yeah, so what?" asked Vegeta impatiently, "What's the big deal about coffee ice cream?"

"It has caffeine in it," Bulma said as she stared at Gohan, as he struggled to get free from Goku's grasp. She then decided to find out what had happened.

"Goku, how exactly did Gohan end up like this?"

"We're not sure, he seemed okay yesterday, Goten woke him up this morning and found him like this."

"Uh huh, umm, did anything strange happen to him yesterday, like in the afternoon perhaps?"

"No, uh well he did come back all muddy after checking up on the boys, he was a little upset because the other bathrooms were in use, so Vegeta let him use yours."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, "You let him use our bathroom?"

"Yes, I was in no mood to hear his harpy mother rant about how filthy he was." Vegeta said annoyed.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him he could use the bathing quarters to wash off the mud, but to not touch my shampoo bottle."

"You had him use mine?"

"Yeah, so? You have tons of bottles of shampoo, what was one little use of it going to hurt?"

Bulma placed her hand to her forehead and grasped a hand full of hair, realizing she shouldn't have kept the formula a secret. Goku looked at Bulma, as Gohan's caffeine was finally dying down and he fell asleep.

"Bulma, what is it?" Goku asked, worried about the condition of his son.

"I had a youth formula in that bottle." she said softly. 

"Youth formula?" Vegeta asked, "Why the hell would you want a youth formula?"

"I made it yesterday, before the party. I thought it was a good idea at first, but I never got a chance to test it."

"How did it end up in your bathroom?" Goku asked.

"I put it in there so Trunks wouldn't get into it, I thought it was safe there. After I came back from the salon, I decided to get rid of it later that night, but I forgot about it when I was late for the meeting, and after Goten showed me Gohan, I ran to the bathroom and noticed that the bottle was full. That's when I realized that Gohan must've gotten into it."

"Can't you do something to fix it?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't think that the youth formula would be _this_ strong. I have to recheck all my calculations and get a blood sample from Gohan to determine how powerful the formula was, then I have to find chemicals that will reverse the process and allow Gohan to return to his proper age."

Goku stared at Bulma in confusion, then looked at the others to see if they had any idea on what she had just said. 

Several sets of confused eyes looked at Bulma, she sighed and tried to explain it easier.

"It will take me a while to find out how to bring Gohan back to normal."

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Well, if I don't get everything just perfect, then it wouldn't help Gohan any, it could make him older than Master Roshi if I mess up."

"No, I don't want Gohan to be like Master Roshi." said Goten.

"Why not?" asked Chibi Trunks.

"Master Roshi smells funny, and he's got no teeth." Goten answered plainly.

Chibi Trunks walked over to Gohan, and wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah well so does Gohan." he said as he walked away from the sleeping child in Goku's arms.

"Uh Goku, I think you should give Gohan a bath before I examine him."

Chibi-Gohan: Finally! I'm homework free! *hears a tap on the door* Yeah?

Goku: Hi Gohan! Your Mom's stepping out for a while so your coming with me and Piccolo for a spar.

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah! Okay be there in a sec. Well, hope you liked this chapter, I'll get to work on the next one as soon as I can.

Piccolo: Hurry up kid! We don't have all day!

Chibi-Gohan: Well, see ya!  



	8. Can you fix him?

Chibi-Gohan: Hello again! I got threw sparring a while ago but have been preoccupied with the hottest game of the year. That's right I also have Grand Theft Auto: Vice City! Bulma gave it to me after she took it away from Vegeta ^_^. Right now Dad and Mr. Piccolo are taking turns at playing it.

Goku: Aw man! I got busted again!

Piccolo: Good that means it's my turn now!

Chibi-Gohan: I get the next turn!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#8 Can you fix him?

"You can wash him up in here Goku," Bulma said as she opened the door entering the bathroom. "I'll bring in his stuff while you clean him off."

"Thanks," Goku said as he undressed Gohan, gently waking him up. He set his son into the warm water and washed off the ice cream residue that had begun to stick to his arms. Gohan enjoyed the bath and clearly showed it to his father by laughing and splashing in the water. Bulma walked in with the diaper bag and smiled when she saw Gohan splashing. Goku pulled Gohan out of the tub and dried him off with a towel.

Bulma reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh diaper, handed it to Goku and searched for some clean clothes for Gohan.

"I don't think Chichi packed anymore clothes." Goku told her as she reached the bottom of the bag. "She probably thought that he wouldn't get dirty if we kept him in the playpen.

"Don't worry about it, I think I still have one of Trunks's old outfits that he can wear until his clothes come out of the washing machine. Besides, I need him like that to get the blood sample."

Goku looked at Gohan, gulped then looked at Bulma. "S-So that means you-"

"Yes Goku, I have to use a needle, but I'll use a small one."

Goku cringed at the thought of the needle, not only for him, but he remembered how Gohan reacted to needles when he had to get shots. He always felt so helpless when his son cried in pain, but he knew it had to be done. So he followed Bulma to her lab and set Gohan on the table.

"You can close your eyes if that helps." Bulma suggested. Poor Goku looked like he was the one getting the shot. Goku reluctantly shut his eyes, and awaited the ear splitting shriek from his son that would tell him the shot was over, but it never came. 

"There, all done!" Bulma said as she tapped Goku on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Wow Bulma!" Goku exclaimed "Your good! Gohan used to scream his head off in the whenever he saw a needle, but I didn't hear as much as a whimper." 

Bulma smiled "It wasn't that hard, not if you have the right stuff." Goku gave her a puzzled look until she gestured to where Gohan was sitting sucking on a lollipop and looking at the brightly colored Band-Aid on his arm. Goku picked Gohan up and set him on his lap. He then watched as Bulma took a few drops of blood from Gohan's sample and placed them on a microscope. 

Bulma took the slide from the microscope and put it into her computer.

"We should get the results in a few minutes." Bulma said as she pressed a few keys on the computer. After a few minutes, the computer screen flashed a couple times and printed off a read out.

"Well?" asked Goku as he bounced Gohan on his knee. 

Bulma looked over the paper once more before turning to Goku. 

"Well, taking that the formula has taken over his blood stream from his pores when he took the shower, and the youth agent has seemed to nullify, it seems positive that his age limit has stopped at the level he is, which under the cellular check is about a year old." 

"He's a year old!" Goku shouted, startling Gohan a bit. He lowered his voice a bit then spoke again. "How did that happen?" 

Bulma sighed. "I'm not sure how to explain it in ways that you would understand. However, I did realize that I made the formula stronger than I had expected it to be, and its a possibility that with his Saiya-jin blood, that the formula transferred threw his body over night, faster than it would have for a normal human."

"Do you think you can fix him?" Goku asked, holding Gohan in his arms.

"I'm not sure, I might be able too but I have to do more research on the blood sample to find anything that might reverse the formula without harming Gohan."

Goku looked at Gohan and frowned, Gohan sensed that his father was sad and offered him the rest of his lollipop. Goku smiled and patted Gohan on the head. 

"Thanks Gohan," Goku said as he handed the candy back to his son "but you can have it." He laughed as Gohan smiled and continued to suck on the lollipop. He thought for a second, then turned back to Bulma.

"Chichi should know too," he told her, "but I'm not sure how to explain it to her."

"I'll explain it to her Goku," Bulma said, standing up from the computer. "After all, I am the one who made the formula. How about you go get her and come back here for dinner? I'll watch Goten and Gohan for you until you get back, that is if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but would Vegeta?" Goku asked looking at Gohan, "Vegeta doesn't seem to fond of kids."

"Don't worry about him," Bulma said, taking Gohan out if Goku's arms. "I know how to make him behave." She smirked as she thought of the torture she could to the Saiya-jin Prince, a smirk that made Goku shudder. 

"Okay, Chichi's at home so I'll go home and tell her. I'll be back in a little while. Be good for "Auntie Bulma" and "Uncle Vegeta" Gohan, I'm gonna go get Mom." With that, he took off with Instant Transmission. 

Bulma smiled at the "Auntie" part. She had always thought of Goku like her little brother, and was glad that he acknowledged her like a sister. Carrying Gohan into the living room, Bulma stared out in surprise at what she saw.

Vegeta was chasing after Chibi Trunks, screaming at him to return his TV remote, as Goten and Mirai Trunks sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the chase.

"Give me back that damn controller, Boy!" Vegeta shouted after Chibi.

"I had it first!" The boy argued back, "besides, you're just going to watch that fighting show again!"

"Wow this is really entertaining!" Mirai said as he stuffed another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"You should have been here the time they fought over the last donut." Goten told him.

Bulma could feel her head beginning to throb as she set Gohan into his playpen. She then reached her arm out and grabbed Chibi Trunks by the back of his shirt, taking both him and Vegeta by surprise.

"Hey! Let me go!" Chibi Trunks said a he struggled in his Mom's grasp. He knew he could easily escape if he turned Super, but he also knew how much trouble he'd be in if he did.

"Give me the remote and go wash up for dinner." she told him as she let him drop to the floor.

"Aw Mom, do I hafta?" Chibi Trunks whined. 

Bulma walked over to where Goten was and smiled at him.

"Goten honey, your Dad went to get your Mom and will be here soon to join us for dinner, so would you be a good boy and get washed up for dinner? You'll get extra dessert if you do." She smiled back as Chibi Trunks ran up stairs and shouted "Not if I get cleaned up first!"

"Hey Trunks! That's not fair!" Goten shouted as he ran after his friend.

Bulma smiled and tossed the controller back to Vegeta. Vegeta took it in his hand and scowled at her.

"Woman! Why did you insist on having Kakarot's family join us for dinner?" 

"We need to figure out what to do with Gohan, which reminds me, after I go tell Mama that we'll be having dinner guests, I'll be in my lab trying to find if I can do anything to reverse the formula. Until then, you'll be watching Gohan, Vegeta."  
"What?!" Vegeta shouted, "You can't make me watch Kakarot's brat! I refuse to do it!"

Bulma got right into Vegeta's face. "Oh you _will_ do it."

Vegeta sneered at Bulma. "You have no power over me woman!"

"Vegeta you'll do it or I'll tell everyone your secret!"

Vegeta's face paled. "I-I'll just deny it." He stuttered.

Bulma smirked at him, "The pictures won't." 

"You took pictures?!"

"Yes, and if you don't keep an eye on Gohan, they might show up later during dinner."

"Alright! Alright! You win woman." Vegeta grumbled in defeat.

"That's better." Bulma said as she walked off.

"Damn woman." Vegeta mumbled as he plopped himself in his recliner. Mirai Trunks couldn't help smiling after witnessing that. Vegeta caught his future son's grin and smirked at him.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, you're going to help me."

Trunks gasped and nearly choked on a popcorn kernel that was in his mouth. "What?"

"I said you are going to help me watch the brat."

Trunks looked over at the playpen to where Gohan was sitting. Gohan was playing with a toy truck and chewing on a block.

"Well alright, he doesn't seem like he's much trouble." Trunks said as he leaned back on the couch and watched the television show with Vegeta. After a few minutes, the phone started ringing. Trunks looked at his father to see if he was going to answer it, but noticed that he was too engrossed in the television show. 

Sighing, Trunks picked up the receiver and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trunks! It's me Goku!"

"Oh hi Goku! What's up? You guys still coming for dinner?"

"Yeah, but Chichi's making me take the car, she don't want Gohan catching cold from Kintoun on the way home, and with all the stuff she packed, it'd be hard to concentrate to do an instant transmission."

"Oh alright."

"Yeah, so we'll be there in a half hour. Gohan's behaving for you guys okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I'll see you in thirty."

"Okay bye Trunks." 

Trunks hung the phone up and went back to the TV. Vegeta glanced at him, wondering who had just called.

"That was Goku, Chichi's making him take the car, so they'll be here in about a half hour."

Vegeta grumbled out a reply and continued to watch his program.

After about ten minuets, a smell began to rise from the playpen. Vegeta's sensitive nose caught the scent first. Then it reached Trunks's nose; Trunks coughed and looked at the playpen.

Vegeta eyed the playpen, he knew all to well what that smell was, and he never wanted to experience it again. He smirked and turned to his son.

"Boy the brat has soiled himself. Clean him up."

Trunks looked at Vegeta in surprise. "You want me to change him?"

"Did I stutter Boy? Do it! The smell will only get worse if you don't."  
"But, I don't know...how to."

Vegeta glared at his son. "All you have to do is remove the soiled diaper, clean him with this and apply this fresh diaper on him. How hard is that? Even that Baka Kakarot knows how to change a soiled diaper." He shouted as he tossed Trunks some wipes and a clean diaper.

"Okay this shouldn't be hard." Trunks said as he picked Gohan out of the playpen and laid him on the couch. He got the diaper and wipe ready and started to remove the dirty one.

"Ugh!" Trunks gagged as he took one look at the diaper, and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Vegeta there to take care of Gohan.

"Damn you Boy!" Vegeta shouted as he heard the bathroom door slam. "You killed Freiza, and destroyed those damn androids but you can't change one shitty diaper? You're pathetic!" 

Growling in frustration, Vegeta took the wipe and cleaned Gohan up, he then placed a fresh diaper on the child and set him back in the playpen as he disposed of the soiled diaper and washed his hands.

He then plopped back in his chair, trying to watch the rest of his show, but Gohan wanted out of the playpen and showed it by throwing his toys at Vegeta. 

Vegeta tried to ignore it, but after the fifth block bounced off his head, his temper gave way. Picking Gohan up by the shirt Vegeta sat the young demi Saiya-jin on his lap and continued to watch his show. Gohan started to squirm and tried to get out of Vegeta's lap, but Vegeta decided to bounce the boy so he would stop bugging him. Gohan started to laugh as he got bounced, so Vegeta decided to bounce him a little faster. Gohan squealed with delight, then grew quiet. Vegeta glanced down at Gohan hoping the boy had fallen asleep only to have his lap splattered with remains of ice cream, formula and what appeared to be a sucker. 

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled, hoisting Gohan away at arms length. He walked down the hall calling for Bulma.

"Dammit Woman!" He yelled as Gohan began to cry. Bulma came into the hall as he yelled with Goku and Chichi in tow.

"What Vegeta?" she yelled back, over Gohan's cries.

"Ew, what did you do Vegeta?" Goku asked as he saw Gohan and Vegeta covered in mess.

Vegeta walked up to Goku and handed him Gohan. "Take your damn brat!" He said as he glared at Gohan. "Don't _ever_ think that I'll bounce you around like that again." he said as he stormed off to bathe.

Goku looked toward Vegeta then back at Gohan. "I wonder what that was all about."

Gohan just smirked as he watched Vegeta storm off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Gohan: Okay! That's all I can think of for now. The game awaits!

Piccolo: Hey kid! I got wasted, your turn.

Chibi-Gohan: Okay! *smiles evilly* Alright guys, I'm gonna show you how much destruction the tank can cause. *starts blowing things up*

Goku & Piccolo: *O_O* Ooohh!


	9. A Saiyajin Will Eat Anything Except That

Chibi-Gohan: Hi! I'm back. Sorry if I took too long to update, I got tired and tried to get some sleep. But _somebody_ took over my bedroom and my Playstation 2 ever since my parents left for Christmas shopping, and he _still_ hasn't left yet.

Vegeta: Quiet Brat! I've almost finished this mission.

Chibi-Gohan: Vegeta, why don't you just take the game back home with you?

Vegeta: The woman took my PS2 away, so I came over here. Now shut up!

Chibi-Gohan: Does Bulma know that you're over here?

Vegeta: No and she isn't going to find out *smirks and pulls out some rope and duct tape, and ties up Chibi-Gohan*

Chibi-Gohan: What are you doing now?

Vegeta: Tying you up, Brat! Heh heh heh, this rope is what the woman uses on me when she makes me watch her stupid human sob stories on TV. 

Chibi-Gohan: *raises an eyebrow* Ok, so what's the duct tape for?

Vegeta: Nothing really, it just stops brats from asking annoying questions! *tapes Chibi-Gohan's mouth shut* There, now I can go back to my game.

Chibi-Gohan: -_-;; At least I can take a nap

Vegeta: HA HA! TAKE THAT YOU BAKAS!!

Chibi-Gohan: *groans*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#9 A Saiya-jin Will Eat Anything... Except That

"Oh Chichi! That outfit is adorable!" Bulma swooned as Chichi placed Gohan in a pair of overalls with a blue puppy on the front and with a special hole she made for his tail. Goku watched helplessly as the two dressed Gohan up in the third outfit Chichi had brought over. Mirai Trunks came back from the bathroom after the first outfit and looked on in sympathy for Goku and Gohan as he was placed into the other two outfits.

Vegeta came down after taking his shower as Chichi pulled a fourth outfit out of her shopping bag. He looked at the women, then at the dinner table. 

"Woman! Where's the food?" he yelled out, taking Bulma and Chichi's attention away from Gohan. "Well?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms. 

"Well what?" 

"Are you two going to play dress up with Kakarot's Brat, or are we going to sit here and starve?"

"Oh Vegeta, can't you be patient? Nobody else is whining about dinner." Bulma told him, as she pointed to Goku and the others.

Goku and Mirai looked at each other then at Bulma and Chichi. "But _we're_ hungry too!" they whined.

"Food! Fooood!" Goten chanted as he and Chibi Trunks drug themselves across the floor. "Feed me!" cried Chibi Trunks "I'm wasting to nothingness!" 

Bulma rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to get them their dinner, as everyone took their seats. Chichi popped a capsule highchair and set Gohan into it, then went into the kitchen to help Bulma out.

Soon the table was filled with food and the five hungry Saiya-jins grabbed every bit they could and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

Gohan saw all the food and started to drool, Chichi noticed and figured she'd might as well feed him his dinner as well. After setting her plate down on the table, she walked over to one of the bags she brought back from the grocery store and pulled out a large jar and a bowl, then walked back to her seat.

The sound of chomping and gulping was usually too loud for anyone who wasn't of Saiya-jin origin to get a decent conversation in, so most dinners either Chichi or Bulma had together were usually quiet besides the sound of Saiya-jins gobbling down their food drowned out any audible noise in the house.

Chichi set the bowl on the table, opened the jar and emptied its contents into the bowl. Even over the sound of food being eaten, all five Saiya-jins heard the sickening _splat_ and turned their attention to what was in the bowl.

Chichi noticed them staring at the bowl and showed them what she had put in it. What they saw looked like some kind of greenish orange gravy. 

"Ew! Sick!" Chibi Trunks gagged out, "What the heck is that?"

Goten peered over and sniffed at the mush, his eyes bulged out as he backed away holding his nose. "That smells like throw up!" He looked at Chichi, "Mom, are you gonna feed Gohan throw up?" he asked innocently.

Chichi looked at Goten and laughed, "No sweetie, this isn't throw up, its baby food."

"Oh!" Goten blinked, "What's baby food?"

"Its mashed up food for babies to eat because they don't have any teeth." Vegeta said, as he resumed eating with Goku and Mirai.

"Does it taste good?"

"Well, it does to babies." Chichi lied, stirring the baby food with a spoon.

When she got enough food on the spoon, she headed it towards Gohan's mouth to which Gohan turned his head the other way.

"I guess Gohan doesn't think so." Chibi Trunks whispered to Goten.

Bulma whacked him in the back of the head, "be quite and finish your dinner, or no dessert!"

Hearing that, Chibi Trunks and Goten began stuffing food in their mouths in fear of no dessert. Goku, Mirai, and Vegeta followed suit and soon all their dinner was gone, as Chichi was still trying to feed Gohan his dinner.

"Here, I'll help." Bulma picked up another spoon and tried to get Gohan from the other side, to no avail.

"Mom we're done now." Chibi Trunks said as he looked at her pleadingly, "Can we have dessert now? Please?"

"Alright, I'll be right back." Bulma replied as she stood out of her seat.

"I'll help you," Chichi said, and smiled at Goku.

"Goku, would you finish feeding Gohan while I help Bulma get your dessert?" she asked nicely, knowing Goku couldn't say no.

"Okay, sure!" Goku said as he picked up a spoon and sat next to Gohan.

"Vegeta you help him." Bulma told her husband, as she headed towards the kitchen.

"What? No way! Forget it Woman!" Vegeta shouted to her, "I am not care taker to Kakarot's Brat, besides that I've already been covered in that Brat's mess once today, and that seems like one time to many!"

Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta. She smiled and made a motion of taking a picture with a camera then pointed to a pocket in her jeans. Vegeta gave her a doubtful look, until she pulled out a photograph and placed it back into her pocket.

"I didn't hear that Vegeta," Bulma said, cupping her hand against her ear. "Could you repeat that please?"

Vegeta grumbled curses to her then said, "I'll help him out." as he picked up the spoon Bulma was using to feed Gohan. "That's what I thought." Bulma smirked as she went back into the kitchen.

"What was all that about?" Chichi asked her.

"Nothing really, I just told Vegeta I knew one of his secrets and had pictures of it. What ever his secret is, it must be bad if he is that afraid of the pictures."

"So what were the pictures you pulled out of your pocket."

"Oh it was just these, here." Bulma said as she handed Chichi the pictures.

Back in the dining room, Goku and Vegeta were having a hard time to get Gohan to eat his food.

"Aw c'mon Gohan," Goku cried as Gohan moved his head for the tenth time, "Its real good, just try some."

"I don't think he believes you Goku." Mirai said, as he and the chibis watched on.

"But it is good, Gohan," Goku said as he moved the spoon close to his own mouth, "Watch me."

"Kakarot! No!" Vegeta cried out, but it was too late.

Goku's face paled as he swallowed and noticed everyone staring at him. He looked at Gohan and forced a smile himself. "See? It's yummy." he said, fighting the urge to gag.

Gohan blinked for a second before laughing at his father. Vegeta then took advantage of Gohan's laughter, by shoveling in a spoonful of food into the young Saiya-jin's mouth.

Gohan stopped laughing and swallowed the mush down, making almost the same faces Goku had done. Before looking angrily at Vegeta, who was laughing at him.

"Wha Ha Ha Ha! I can't believe Kakarot's Brat is as foolish as his father!" he exclaimed as he threw his head back laughing.

Gohan grabbed the bowl and threw it at Vegeta's head, covering the Prince with baby food.

"Arrg!" Vegeta yelled as food fell into his open mouth.

"Vegeta!" Goku cried out, pulling the bowl off Vegeta's head. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look_ okay_?" Vegeta spat, food dripping off his nose. He glared at the now laughing Gohan.

"You think this is funny Brat?! I'll show you how funny this is!" he screamed as he lunged towards the baby.

"Vegeta! Stop it!" Goku yelled, getting into Vegeta's face. "You can't blame this on Gohan, he's only a baby. He doesn't know any better. Isn't that right?" Goku said looking at Gohan.

Gohan smiled at Goku, and looked at Vegeta innocently.

"Yeah, Dad," Mirai said, defending Gohan, "He didn't know what he was doing." 

"Even if he didn't, it sure was funny!" Goten laughed.

"Yeah! Now Dad's been crowned!" Chibi Trunks laughed out.

Vegeta glared at the two boys, and the laughter quieted down. 

"Just take a deep breath, Vegeta," Goku said "That will help you calm down."

Vegeta took in a deep breath and looked at Gohan, 'That _innocent child_ trick isn't going to work on me Brat!' he thought.

"Alright, I'm okay now Kakarot, I'll be back after I wash this shit out of my hair." Vegeta said, rising from his chair.

He took one last look at Gohan before he left "Once you return to your rightful age Brat, don't think I'm going to forget this."

Gohan smiled in reply and flung the last bit of baby food on a spoon at Vegeta, hitting him between the eyes.

"Bulls-eye!" Chibi Trunks yelled out as everyone, except Vegeta, at the table laughed.

"No, Gohan," Goku lightly scolded his son "We don't throw food at people okay? It's not nice."

Vegeta growled and headed to the bathroom. "Kakarot! When your finished with your brat, meet me in the Gravity Room!" he yelled, slamming the bathroom door.

"You can go over there now if you want to Goku, I don't mind watching Gohan for you." Mirai said.

"You sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, besides Goten and Chibi-Me can help too." he said, looking at the too boys.

"Really?" the chibi's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that is if Goku lets us watch him."

"Oh can we watch him please?" they asked Goku.

"Well, okay I guess its alright. Goten, if your Mom asks, tell her Vegeta wanted to spar okay?"

"Okay Dad!" Goten said smiling at his father.

"If you need anything remember that your moms are in the kitchen."

"We'll be fine Goku, just make sure to go easy on my Dad." Mirai told him.

"I _heard_ that!" Vegeta shouted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Gohan: Mmph! Mmph mmmph! 

Vegeta: What is it Brat?

Chibi-Gohan: Mmph mmph mmmph! Mmph! 

Vegeta: Err! I can't understand what your saying. *rips off the duct tape*

Chibi-Gohan: YEEEOW!

Vegeta: Be quiet brat! I don't want Kakarot or his Harpy to know I'm here! *puts the tape back on Chibi-Gohan's mouth*

Goku: *knocks on door* Gohan? Are you okay?

Vegeta pretending to be Chibi-Gohan: Yeah I'm fine, now go away!

Goku: Are you sure, you sound like you've got a cold, your voice is starting to sound like Vegeta's, and you seem kind of grumpy.

Vegeta, as Chibi-Gohan: Yeah! That's it I have a cold! Now leave me alone!

Goku: Okay, I'll check up on you later and see if your feeling better.

Chibi-Gohan: Mmmph! Mmmmph!!!

Vegeta: Ha! now I can finish this game without interruptions!

*Door busts down*

Vegeta: What in the... ?

Bulma: Vegeta! I've been looking all over Capsule Corps for you!

Vegeta: B-B-But how did you find me? *looks at Chibi-Gohan, rips off the tape* You told didn't you?!

Chibi-Gohan: Ow! No I didn't! How could I? You had me tied up!

Vegeta: Then who?

Bulma: Never mind that, we are going home _now!_ *grabs Vegeta's ear and pulls him by a whistling Goku hanging up a phone*

Vegeta: Damn you Kakarot!!!.


	10. Photos

Chibi-Gohan: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Chichi: Gohan! You'd better have all that work done!

Chibi-Gohan: I'm all done with it Mom. That was one of the reasons -_-; Another one was severe writers block. Happens to everyone I guess. ^_^;

...= what's playing on TV

Goku: Uh Gohan?

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah?

Goku: Shouldn't you do a disclaimer for this chapter?

Chibi-Gohan: Oh yeah! Thanks Dad.

Goku: No problem!

Chibi-Gohan: I don't sleep in a mansion, own a swimming pool of money, or have maids and butlers attending to my every whim. Though that would be nice ^_^ *Chichi smacks Chibi-Gohan upside the head* Ow! What was that for?

Chichi: Get back to the disclaimer!

Chibi-Gohan: Yes Mom, anyway I don't own _any_ of the TV shows that will be mentioned in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#10 Photos

"So now what are we gonna do?" Chibi Trunks asked after Goku and Vegeta went into the Gravity Room.

"How about we go watch TV?" Mirai suggested as he held Gohan. "We can tell our Mom's where we'll be at so they can just bring us dessert."  
"Okay that sounds good." Chibi Trunks said, as he glanced over to Goten who was scooping some of Gohan's baby food onto his finger.

"Goten you'd better no-" Chibi Trunks started to say but decided not to finish as Goten moved his finger closer to his mouth.

"What did you say Tru-AAK!" Goten cried out as he popped his finger in his mouth.

"Oh nothing." Chibi Trunks laughed as Goten raced to kitchen for some water to wash out the horrible taste. Chibi and Mirai followed him into the kitchen laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bulma demanded as Chichi looked over to Goten, who had his head in the sink and was rinsing off his tongue. "And what's the matter with Goten?"

"He's alright," Mirai told his mother, "he just got a little too curious for his own good."

Chibi Trunks walked up to Goten as he dropped down from the sink.

"So?" he asked snickering. "How was it?"

"It was awful!" Goten exclaimed rubbing his tongue. He then turned to his mother with big innocent eyes "Why would you feed Gohan yucky stuff like that?"

Chichi looked down at Goten then at Gohan, who gave her an incriminating look. "Well the package said it was tasty." She lied again. 

"Well the package was wrong! You wanna taste it?"

"No! I- I mean, I'll take your word for it."

"Was that what you guys came in here for?" Bulma asked, looking at Mirai

"No, we came in here to tell you that we were going to be in the living room watching TV, and wondering if it would be alright with you, if you could just bring our dessert in there when its ready?"

"Well I don't see a problem in that, just as long as you don't make too much of a mess." Bulma replied looking at Goten and Chibi Trunks.

"We won't! We promise!" 

"Okay then, when your dessert is ready we'll bring it into the living room."

"Okay thanks Mom." Mirai said as he adjusted Gohan in his arms and was about to head out of the kitchen.

"What's this?" Chibi Trunks asked pointing at a photograph face down on the table. Before Bulma or Chichi could answer, Chibi Trunks flipped it over and saw it.

"AHH!" he screamed as he dropped the picture. Goten picked up the photo, looked at it and started laughing.

"Aww! Well this is a side I never saw from you!" he laughed . Chibi Trunks's face turned bright red.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad." Mira said as he walked over to the two as their mothers smiled.

"Wanna bet?" Chibi Trunks said as he snatched the picture from Goten and handed to Mirai.

Mirai handed Gohan to Goten and turned the picture over.

"GAHH!" he shrieked as he dropped the picture. When he got a hold of his senses, he picked the photo back up at looked it again.

On the picture showed Trunks as a baby laying naked on a carpet in front of the family fireplace.

Goten handed Mirai back Gohan and took the picture again.

"This is the funniest thing I have ever seen!" he laughed. "Ha ha a Trunksie Tooshie!"

"Shut up Goten!" Chibi Trunks growled as he took the picture away from Goten.

"Yeah Goten, that isn't very nice," scolded Chichi. "Especially since I have _this_!" Chichi reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph of her own, and handed it to the Trunks's

Both of them took one look and busted out laughing. Gohan looked at the two laughing and joined in laughing at the faces they both made while laughing.

Goten snatched the picture away from Chibi Trunks and looked at it, still laughing at Trunks's picture.

His laughter stopped as soon as he saw the other photo.

"Mom!" he whined as he continued to stare at the picture of himself sitting on the potty naked. 

"Now you know how Mirai and Chibi feel don't you?" Chichi asked Goten as Bulma took the picture from him to get a look at it her self.

"Aww Goten that is such a cute picture! Why would you be embarrassed of that?" Bulma asked as she continued to look at the picture.

"Yeah," said Chibi Trunks "at least we know that you were potty trained." 

"Ok that's enough!" Bulma glared at Chibi Trunks who promptly shut his mouth. "Weren't you going to watch TV?" 

"Yeah, come on you two!" Mirai called to the chibis and they headed over to the living room.

"So what're we gonna watch?" Goten asked as Mirai grabbed the remote, turned on the 150 inch Gigaplex 3000™ big screen, and started to flip through channels.

"I don't know lets just keep flipping till we can find something we can all agree on."

Welcome to the bouncy bouncy bikini contest

Mirai's eyes grew as wide as saucers when several women in skimpy bathing suits began bouncing across a sandy beach. He glanced over and saw the pairs of eyes looking at him innocently. 

Shaking his head, he clicked to another channel. This time it seemed to be the Health Channel.

...and now you can see the outer lining of the liver

"Eww!" they all cried as Mirai decided to switch to another channel.

Alright! Who's going to eat this plate of insects for 2500 zeni?

"Nah." Mirai said about to click it again but saw it grabbed out of his hands by Gohan.

Gohan looked at the remote in confusion and hit a button.

And it's great on toast!

"Okay, that's not a toy Gohan." Mirai said, taking the remote away from him.

Gohan looked at the remote, then to Mirai, then to the remote again before bursting into tears.

"What's going on out there?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma made their way into the living room.

"He wanted to play with the remote," Chibi Trunks shouted over Gohan's cries, "but Mirai took it away from him, and he started crying."

"Well just give him the remote." Bulma said as loud as she could.

"But what if he breaks it?" Chichi asked.

"It's okay. I have hundreds of those remotes. You don't own just _one_ remote with Vegeta around."

Mirai handed Gohan back the remote and Gohan immediately stopped crying and held the remote like a prized treasure.

"See? It makes him happy and quiet." Bulma smiled, patting Gohan's head.

Gohan laughed and started hitting more buttons.

Willlllma!

"Okay, now we'll go finish up on your desserts." Chichi said as she and Bulma headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey this is a good channel I guess." Mirai said, looking at the chibis "What do you think?" 

"I guess." said Chibi Trunks watching the cartoon.

"Aw I seen this one already." Goten complained.

Gohan didn't seem to happy with this one either and clicked it again.

Hey Delilah! Do you have to go potty?

"What in the name of Kami is this show?" Mirai shouted as the cartoon chicken sat on top of a cartoon toilet and began doing it's business.

"Yay! Its Maisy!" Goten and Chibi Trunks said together.

"What is a Maisy?" Mirai asked the two.

"Maisy's a mouse." Chibi Trunks said. Goten nodded, then got a great idea.

"Lets sing the song!" 

"Yeah!"

"There's a song?!" Mirai asked looking down at Gohan who was staring at the two as they began singing.

"Maisy maisy mouse!" they sang off key until Gohan clicked to another channel.

"Thank you Gohan! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mirai happily hugged Gohan as Goten and Trunks stopped their song.

Bulma and Chichi soon came back with plates of goodies. Chichi sat a couple of cookies over to where Gohan was sitting at.

"Here, since I made you eat that nasty mush you can have these as a reward."

Gohan happily took a cookie and ate it.

"Where's Goku and Vegeta at?" Bulma asked, scanning the living room for them.

A large BOOM down the hall answered her, as the two scorched Saiya-jins emerged and sat down on the couch.

"You broke the Gravity Room again?!" Bulma shrieked at Vegeta. "That's the fifth time this week!"

Vegeta grumbled a reply, then grabbed a piece of chocolate cake and started eating it.

"Don't be to hard on Vegeta, Bulma." Goku said grabbing an eclair. "It was mostly my fault."

"Oh that's okay." Bulma said tiredly. "I've heard too many excuses already."

Chichi and Bulma then headed back to the kitchen to bring the second wave of dessert while Gohan still held onto the remote.

Goku picked Gohan out of Mirai's lap and sat him down with him on the couch.

"So, what're you guys watching?" he asked as Gohan pressed another button.

"Hey Shadow do you have a story for us today?"

"Why yes I do Bear!"

Gohan started transfixed at the giant orange bear on the TV, not noticing that he had dropped the remote.

Chibi Trunks and Goten watched the show with smiles on their faces as a display of shadow figures were singing a song.

"What the hell is this junk?" Vegeta growled as he watched the figures dancing around the screen.

"Bear in the Big Blue House." Goten answered keeping his eyes glued to the TV, as he picked up a cupcake and ate it.

"Oh Tutter! Now look what you've done!"

"Wow! What's that thing?" Goku asked pointing at the blue mouse-like thing.

"Maybe its the big blue turd at the big blue house?" Mirai joked.

Goku sat Gohan on the floor, to his surprise, Gohan sat on the floor and continued to gaze at the TV.

"Hey I know! Lets go meet my special friend."

"Special Friend?!" Vegeta said sarcastically. He turned to Chibi Trunks "You like this rubbish boy?"

Chibi Trunks and Goten turned around to answer but before they could the TV spoke up again.

"Hey Luna!" 

"Why hello, Bear."

"What the?" Vegeta gasped as he saw a giant full moon on the television screen. Remembering quickly, he glanced over to Gohan who still had his eyes glued to the TV.

"Kakarot! Quick change the channel!"

"But why?"

"Do it quickly!"

Goku hit a button and changed it to the news channel. Goten and Chibi Trunks stared at Vegeta while Gohan came out of his daze and looked around the room.

"Why'd you make him change the channel?" Goten asked angrily.

"Because I doubt the woman would like a giant ape in the house." Vegeta replied.

"Oh yeah the moon!" Goku said rubbing his head. "Heh I forgot all about the tail."

"You would." muttered Vegeta.

Nobody seemed to notice the tray of pastries until it was to late.

"Oh no!" Goku groaned as he fished Gohan out of the mess. Gohan smiled at his father and scooped a chuck of frosting into his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Chichi asked as she saw Goku pull her frosted son out of a pile of cake.

"Gohan wanted a snack?" Goku asked nervously.

"Well I'll say he did!" Chichi said plucking Gohan out of Goku's arms. "Lets go give you a bath then we can get you down for the night."

"Actually Chichi, I think its a good idea if I talked to you and Goku about what we should do about Gohan. I'm sure Vegeta wouldn't mind giving Gohan a bath. If he wants his Gravity Room fixed anyway." Bulma winked at Vegeta.

"Fine! Go see if I care!" he snorted as Chichi handed him Gohan, a clean diaper and a pair of pajamas.

Vegeta looked over at the chibis and Mirai and smirked. 

"Come with me brats, you heard the woman."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Gohan: Hey its a little longer this time ^_^

Chichi: Okay you deserve a break I guess you got all your studies done for now!

Chibi-Gohan: Yes! *jumps around happily* 

Chichi: Don't get used to it mister, that just means I have to make it tougher.

Goku: Aw honey go easy on him, you never had to study like this when you were a kid.

Chichi: Well I did but then my Dad's castle caught on fire.

Chibi-Gohan: Hmmm.... *gets hit by Chichi* Ow! Again? Why?

Chichi: Don't get any ideas mister!

Chibi-Gohan: I didn't! I didn't!


	11. Choices

Chibi-Gohan: Hiya! Sorry if I took so long, time flies when I spend time hanging around with Piccolo. It was lots of fun! Right Piccolo?

Piccolo: Yeah sure, whatever...

Chibi-Gohan: Well Daddy had fun, and so did I.

Piccolo: Yeah only cause you guys had those squirt guns.

Chibi-Gohan: Well you seemed hot in those heavy clothes, we didn't want you to have heat stroke.

Piccolo: *glares at Chibi-Gohan* It's MARCH!! Its not even spring yet and there is still snow on the ground! You two nearly turned me into a Popsicle!

Goku: Really? Ooh! What flavor? Is it lime? I bet its lime!

Piccolo: *scowls at Goku* I said _nearly_ and no it wouldn't be lime!

Goku: Then would you be kiwi, or green apple?

Piccolo: Neither!

Chibi-Gohan: Hey what about watermelon?

Piccolo: Gohan! You're not helping!

Chibi-Gohan: *giggles* Whoops! Sorry Piccolo.

Piccolo: *growls* Just get on with the story already!

Goku: Maybe pear, or even gooseberry?

Piccolo: GOKU!! I AM NOT FRUIT FLAVORED!!

Goku: Ok! Ok, sheesh! You don't have to yell! 

Piccolo: Well it's the only way to get the point across that I don't taste like fruit.

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah, Namek's are supposed to taste like chicken right? *Goku snickers*

Piccolo: *Sweat drops and whaps Chibi-Gohan* DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO GET ON WITH THE STORY?

Chibi-Gohan: Okay, okay! I don't own Dragon Ball cause if I did I'd have given Piccolo a sense of humor. *gets whapped again* Ow!

Goku: *falls over laughing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#11 Choices

"... and that's about it." Bulma said, explaining to Chichi why she made the formula, and how Gohan had gotten into it.

"I thought it would've been safe in the bathroom until I tested it. I didn't plan on this happening, I'm so sorry about this!"

"It's alright Bulma," Goku reassured her, "I'm positive that you can whip up an antidote in no time!"

"Uh, actually..." Bulma said, looking down to the floor.

"You mean you cant?!" Chichi exclaimed. "Why in the world not?!"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure which chemical turned him into a baby, one of them must've reacted differently since he's half Saiya-jin. Only, I don't know if it was one chemical or a mixture of the different chemicals I used." 

"Well, can't you tell which chemical was what caused this?" Chichi asked.

"I had the formula written on the receipt that we got from the salon yesterday," Bulma remembered. "I remember setting it down on the table in the hall, I think it might still be there!" She quickly got up and ran over to where she had placed the receipt the day before, but it was gone. Bulma saw her mother dusting pictures a few feet away and ran over to her.

"Did you see a piece of paper on the table earlier? It had something important written on the back." Bulma asked her.

"You know, I think I did see a paper there this morning." Mrs. Briefs answered, "but I think the garbage bot got a hold of it when it was cleaning the house today."

Bulma's face dropped when her mother finished that last part. Her father, Dr. Briefs, had specially designed his robots to clean their house. Each robot had a microchip built in to locate small scraps of paper which were promptly incinerated. 

Sadly, she walked back to where Goku and Chichi were sitting at in the dining room.

"So, did you find the paper?" Goku asked as she sat down.

"No, its gone." Bulma said, looking Goku straight in the eyes, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

"Don't worry about it Bulma," Goku said smiling at her. "Remember we can always ask the Dragon to bring Gohan back to his old self."

"I guess so," Bulma said thinking for awhile, "and I might be able to come up with something that might cure him until then too. But what are we going to do about him going to school?"

"He doesn't have to go back to school for a few months yet," Chichi told her "you can probably whip something up by then."

"The school board shortened the summer breaks though," Bulma said pulling out a news article. "I read it in the news this morning, students are going to return to school next week."

"I guess I could call the school and say that he decided to be home-schooled this year." Chichi said.

"Yeah, that would have to work, at least until I come up with an antidote or till we can summon the dragon." Bulma agreed. "Are you stocked up for the moment with baby stuff?"

"Are you kidding?" Goku asked "She's bought a stack of diapers taller than me!"

"Well, I'm just being prepared. Goten went through nearly that much when he was a baby. And it's a good thing that I kept the crib that Bulma made for me."

"I can also mix up some of that baby formula that I gave you, I kept that recipe." Bulma added.

"What formula?" Goku asked.

"I made it for Trunks when he was little, it mixes in with a bottle of milk and fills him up longer than a regular bottle would. Plus it saved me on a few gallons of milk every two days. In fact, I sometimes mix some of it in Vegeta's food when we have company over."

"Thanks Bulma," said Chichi "that'll really help out especially since Gohan and Goten got their appetites from their father." She smiled at Goku as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Suddenly a blur of bubbles ran into the dining room, followed by Vegeta screaming to Goten and Trunks to catch the escapee. 

Bubbles trailed the room as the now soap-covered chibi dodged the two that were sent into the room to retrieve him. Trunks ran to the doorway to block him from going out the way he came, while Goten was stuck with the task of chasing after his soapy brother. 

Gohan ran under the table laughing the whole time, and dodged between the legs of his mother and Bulma. However as soon as he got towards where his father's chair was, he was lifted up by a big pair of hands.

"Gohan! You know you shouldn't run out of the bathtub like that! It could be dangerous!" Mirai scolded as he pulled Gohan out from under the table. "Sorry about that everyone, he kinda got the drop on us, especially Dad." He said glancing over to Vegeta.

"Yeah I'll say!" Goku laughed looking at Vegeta, who's face was dripping with soap.

"This isn't funny Kakarot!" he growled.

"What happened Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"That little brat kept splashing water outside the tub then jumped out, there was so much soap on the floor that as soon as I rose to grab the little monster, I fell in face first!"

"Well Gohan wouldn't have escaped if Goten had closed the door right." Trunks stated.

"I did so close it right!" Goten argued, "Gohan pushed right through it."

"Well, come on lets go rinse him off." Mirai said as he carried Gohan back to the bathroom.

"I'm staying here." Vegeta grumbled, wiping off the soap suds with a spare towel. "I've had enough of that brat for one day."

"Well alright, come on Chichi, I'll go make you that formula." Bulma said and they left.

"So how long is your brat going to stay a brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Well until we can get the Dragon Balls, probably about eight months tops."

"I hope that brat enjoys these next eight months, because once he's back to his right age he won't be coming out of the Gravity Room till he's about 50!"

Soon afterwards, Mirai brought Gohan back in fully dressed with Trunks and Goten trailing behind.

"I think he's starting to wear down," Mirai said, smiling. "He hardly put up a fight while we got him dressed."

"That's good to hear," Goku smiled taking Gohan and setting him on his lap.

Gohan blinked sleepily and let out a yawn, as Goku gently bounced him on his knee.

"Sure, that brat falls a sleep when _you_ bounce him," Vegeta muttered, crossing his arms, "I tried that and got a lap full of mess."

Goku laughed, and got up to see if Chichi was ready to go home. After loading the car with some extra baby essentials that Bulma decided to give them, they headed back home to get some well needed sleep...or so they thought.

Chibi-Gohan: I'm gonna try and get the next couple of chapters up as soon as I can, but I'm not promising anything! *glances over to where Goku is chasing Piccolo* Oh no! Not again!

Piccolo: GAA! Goku! I said I'm not fruit flavored!

Goku: But you might be peppermint flavored!

Piccolo: No! Leave me alone!

Goku: Wintergreen?

Piccolo: No!

Goku: Oh I know! Spearmint!

Piccolo: NOO!

Chibi-Gohan: Well anyway, I'll be back soon! *runs after Goku* Dad! Leave Piccolo alone!


	12. Mr Snuggy

Chibi-Gohan: Wow! This has to be the fastest time I've updated since ever! How you doing over there Dad?

Goku: *nursing a black eye* I'm fine but geez Piccolo, ya didn't have to hit me!

Piccolo: Hey, I wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't bit me first!

Goku: Well all that talk about food made me hungry!

Piccolo: Then grab a sandwich or something, not my arm!

Chibi-Gohan: Hey guys cool it! I'm gonna reveal Vegeta's secret! *Goku and Piccolo stop arguing and sit down* Good that's more like it.

Piccolo: It'd better be a good secret!

Chibi-Gohan: Don't worry, it is! *laughs insanely, gets strange looks from Goku and Piccolo* Uh whoops, hee hee! Well anyway on with the fic!

#12 Mr. Snuggy 

"Mom, since I'm older than Gohan now does that mean I can stay up later?" Goten asked as Goku set Gohan into the car seat. 

"Well, I don't know," Chichi said glancing to the back seat where Goten had a hopeful look on his face, "what do you think, Goku?"

"Think about what?' Goku asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"Goten wants to stay up later since he's older than Gohan."

"I don't see any problem with that, Gohan got to stay up after Goten went to bed its only fair."

"Okay, it's settled then. Goten you can stay up later if you want to." Chichi called to the back seat but got no answer. She glanced back and saw Goten fast asleep with Gohan playfully poking at his arms.

"Shh! No Gohan, here play with this instead." Chichi said, pulling out a blue stuffed toy monkey and handing it to him.

Gohan smiled happily and hugged the monkey, treating it like a long lost friend, and earning a chuckle from his mother who watched how he reacted.

"He's so cute." she murmured, turning back into her seat. "Goten wore himself out all day being a big brother too, he seems happy to be the big brother for a change."

Goku smiled and glanced at his sons in the rearview mirror.

"Where did you get that monkey at anyway?" he asked as Gohan held it over his head and hugged it again.

"Bulma gave it to me, she said she found it on the floor of her bedroom when she was getting a box of toys and things for Gohan, she said it must've fallen out and she handed it to me while you were setting Gohan in the car."

"Cool, that's pretty nice of her."

"Well, she thinks it might've been one of Trunk's old toys, and thought it might be something nice and cuddly to help Gohan sleep better."

"It works good at that." Goku said as he checked the back mirror to confirm Gohan had fallen asleep, and continued to drive home.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was going frantic in his room looking for something.

"Where is it? I had it here earlier and now its gone!" he said out loud, digging through the dresser and pulling things out from the closet. He was just about to check under the bed when a voice stopped him.

"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bulma shrieked as she saw her bedroom in shambles.

"Looking for something." Vegeta replied and dove under the bed.

"Well what are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Bulma offered.

"You should already know what I'm searching for, Woman!" Vegeta yelled, getting frustrated, "You went on and on about knowing about it, even claiming to have pictures."

"Oh that," Bulma said, trying to sound convincing "well what exactly did it look like again?"

Vegeta popped his head out from under the bed and stared Bulma straight in the eye. 

"If you had claimed to have seen it, then you would never be able to forget what it looks like." He continued to stare at her, until Bulma broke the contact.

"Alright, fine! I don't know what your secret is," she confessed as Vegeta smirked at her. "It was the only way I knew that could get you to keep an eye on Gohan for a while."

"You think that blackmailing me was the only way to get me to watch Kakarot's brat?"

"Yeah, it worked didn't it."

Vegeta smirked in reply. "I guess, come on, lets get some sleep. You still have to repair my gravity room like you promised."

"Alright, 'night Vegeta." Bulma said as she drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta didn't answer as he shut off the light, he was still thinking of where the last place he saw his monkey, Mr. Snuggy. Then it dawned on him, he thought he saw something from the backseat of the car as Kakarot had taken off, focusing his thoughts on it longer, he realized where Mr. Snuggy had disappeared too.

Back at Goku's house, Goku had just finished pulling into the driveway, and was carrying Goten out towards his bed while Chichi took Gohan in. After changing Goten into his pajamas, and tucking him in, Goku headed over to where Chichi had finished changing Gohan and settling him in his crib.

"Boy, he sure likes that monkey." Goku smiled as Gohan snuggled the monkey in his sleep.

"This sure does bring back memories." Chichi said, leaning against Goku. Yawning, they shut off the light to their son's bedroom and headed off towards their own. Not noticing the movement by their son's window.

Vegeta waited until he felt Goku's ki drop down to indicate that he had fallen asleep before making his move. Carefully, he crept into the open window and glanced around the room for any sign of movement. He quietly made his way over to the crib where he saw Gohan and his Mr. Snuggy.

Gohan shifted a little in his sleep, relaxing the grip he had on the monkey. That's when Vegeta made his move. Quickly snatching the monkey, he dove out the window he came from undetected as the silence of the night was interrupted by Gohan's cries. Thinking quickly, Vegeta flew away, clutching his beloved monkey.

Goku awoke to the feel of a ki and heard Gohan's cries. Getting up before his wife he smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I got this one." and headed off to his son's bedroom.

Gohan sat up in his crib with tears streaming down his face, when he saw a figure in the dark that he recognized as his father, he raised his arms up to be lifted.

"Aw what's wrong, Gohan?" Goku asked as he picked his son out of the crib. He glanced over to Goten's bed and was relieved to see him sound asleep.

"Goten sure can sleep through anything huh?" Goku said to Gohan, who had stopped crying. 

"Well, your not wet," he said checking Gohan's diaper, "lets get you a bottle so you can go back to sleep."

He carried Gohan into the kitchen and sat him in a highchair while he opened the fridge and pulled out a fresh bottle that Chichi had prepared earlier. Closing the door he turned to see not one, but both son's were awake.

"Goten! What are you doing up? It's midnight." Goku whispered, trying not to wake up Chichi.

"I heard the fridge open, I thought you were making breakfast without me." 

"No, Gohan just woke up and I'm trying to get him to go back to sleep, here I'll give you something to tide you over until breakfast time." Goku said, pouring Goten and glass of milk.

Goten drank the milk and headed back to bed, while Goku was busy trying to get Gohan to go back to sleep. Gohan drank three whole bottles before finally falling to sleep in his father's arms. Carefully, Goku placed Gohan back in his crib and headed back to bed.

Back at Capsule Corp, Vegeta had landed back on his balcony with his beloved Mr. Snuggy.

"Did that brat harm you?" he asked his monkey as he checked it over, "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful of putting you away, I promise I'll do better next time." He stared at the monkey's face. "What? You haven't grown attached to that brat have you? No of course not. I love you Mr. Snuggy."

And with one final hug, Vegeta stored his monkey in a capsule, hid it in his bedside table, and went to sleep.

Chibi-Gohan: Aw Vegeta and his little monkey! *Piccolo and Goku crack up laughing*

Vegeta: Brat! Take that part out immediately! 

Chibi-Gohan: Why?

Vegeta: Because its sprouting with lies!

Chibi-Gohan: Oh really? *pulls out Mr. Snuggy*

Vegeta: Where did you get that?!

Chibi-Gohan: It doesn't matter does it? After all its a lie.

Vegeta: Give me that! *grabs Mr. Snuggy*

Piccolo: Aw monkey love! *laughs with Chibi-Gohan and Goku*

Vegeta: *blushes* Err, um aw damn! *flies off*

Chibi-Gohan: He'll be back, but I think he's gonna think of a better place to hide Mr. Snuggy.


	13. Trouble For Piccolo

Chibi-Gohan: Sorry, it took me awhile to update. I was working on another story, and Mom gave me more homework because Vegeta accused me of breaking into his house and "thieving" Mr. Snuggy. But I'm done now and I devised a plan to get back at him. Dad and Piccolo are up on the lookout planning while I finish up this chapter. 

Chichi: Here Gohan. *drops down several books* You can start on these while I finish dinner.

Chibi-Gohan: Aww do I have to?

Chichi: *glares* What was that?

Chibi-Gohan: Nothing.

Chichi: That's what I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#13 Trouble For Piccolo

The sound of birds whistling and the warm beam of sunlight awoke Goten from last nights sleep. Stretching and letting out a yawn, he gazed around the room. His eyes scanned over the many pieces of baby furniture and remembered the events that had happened the day before.

He crept over to the crib and was greeted by the smiling face of his now younger brother.

"Morning Gohan, sleep well?" Goten asked as Gohan stood at the side of the crib and jumped up and down happily.

Goten was about to lift Gohan out when he smelled something horrible. Fanning his hand in front of his nose, he began to search for what the smell could be. 

"I could've sworn I got rid of that sandwich the last time Mom yelled at me to clean the room." Goten murmured as he looked under his bed and in the closet. 

"Hmm that's funny, nothing smelly in here." He said, giving up on looking for what the stench was coming from and headed back to where Gohan. 

He was about to lift Gohan out of the crib when the stench hit him again, and he realized where the smell was finally coming from.

"Ew! Sick Gohan!" Goten gagged as he ran from his room into his parents room, leaving an angry, wet Gohan in his crib.

Goku woke up as soon as he felt the extra weight land on his stomach. Yawning, he opened his eyes a crack to see the reason for the early wake up call.

"What is it Goten?" he yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and looking at his son.

"Gohan smells bad. I think he needs a new diaper." Goten told his father. As if on cue, Gohan began to cry.

"Well how come you woke me up and not your mom?"

"I didn't want Mom to get mad, so I let her sleep." Goten said innocently.

"Well I'm awake now." Chichi said turning over on her side to face her husband and son. "I guess I'll go change Gohan." she said rising from the bed, but Goku stopped her.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll get him. Come on Goten." Goku pulled Goten off his chest and headed to the boy's room.

"Whew! You weren't kidding Goten!" Goku cried fanning his hand in front of his nose. Gohan saw that and let out a louder cry.

"Sorry Gohan, but it isn't like a bed of roses." he carried Gohan out of the crib and changed him.

"There that's better isn't it?" Goku asked as he picked Gohan up. 

"Throw this away for me please?" he asked Goten, handing him the dirty diaper.

"Yuck!" Goten gagged as he tossed the diaper in the trash, then headed off to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he was done, he walked into the kitchen, where Goku was setting Gohan into a highchair and Chichi was finishing breakfast.

"What's Gohan gonna eat?" Goten asked, climbing into his seat. "You gonna feed him that puke mush again?"

A look of horror came across Gohan and Goku's faces as they glanced at Chichi. Chichi saw the look from her husband and sons, and smiled.

"No, I'm sure Gohan can eat pancakes ok as long as we cut them up in small enough pieces for him." she said, setting down a few plates of pancakes.

After breakfast, Goku took Gohan and Goten into the living room to let them play, while Chichi finished up with the dishes.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku called from the living room, "Don't forget that you were gonna call Gohan's school and tell em he's not gonna go there anymore."

"Oh yeah, thanks Goku!" Chichi called back, and called Gohan's school.

Goku set Gohan down in front of the TV and told Goten to watch him for a second while he went to the bathroom. When he came back he walked over to see Chichi angrily slam the phone in its cradle.

"What's wrong Chichi?" Goku asked nervously, staring at his angry wife.

"That stupid school says that I have to go there personally just to pick up some forms that they won't mail because they're to lazy to get to the damn post office!" Chichi yelled, pointing at the phone. 

"Well, can't we just go to the school and pick those papers up?" Goku asked, trying to make Chichi feel better.

"We can't bring Gohan, what if someone notices him, and if they don't Goten will make sure they know who he is." Chichi explained. 

"Why not have someone watch the two of them for a few hours, I bet Vegeta wouldn't mind." Goku said, picking up the receiver.

~*~

Vegeta at that moment was sitting back with a tall glass of iced tea, watching Bulma fervently work to fix his gravity machine.

"Hurry up Woman! I'm missing out on great training time!" he shouted, taking a sip of tea.

"You know I wouldn't have to be doing this if _you _didn't have to keep breaking it all the time!" Bulma spat back. "Can't you at least help me a little? This is your machine after all."

"Sorry Woman, I have to answer the phone." Vegeta said, silently thanking Dende for the right moment for the phone to ring. However, once he picked up on the other line, he immediately took back the thank you.

"Hello?"

"Hey Vegeta! Glad you're there, we were wondering i-"

"No!" Vegeta screamed into the phone and hung up, getting a strange look from Bulma.

"Who was that?" she asked him.

Vegeta thought of the first thing that came to mind. "Telemarketers, they wanted to sell some things to me."

"Again?" Bulma shrieked, "Don't they have anything better to do than call and bug people."

~*~

"Well?" Chichi asked as Goku set the phone back, "What did they say?"

"Uh, they're a little busy," Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. "We could ask Yamcha if he'd like to baby sit."

"No, Yamcha's not a good influence on the boys, and I don't want to trouble #18 and Kuririn. Who else can we get to watch them?" Chichi asked.

Goku looked at her for a bit. "How about Piccolo? I mean he watched Gohan before when they trained together, and he can keep Goten out of trouble, besides we'll only be gone for a couple of hours right?"

"I guess." Chichi sighed "You are right about him keeping Goten in check, and there isn't anyone else available. I just don't want him messing up my nice clean house."

"Oh Chichi, you know he'd never do a thing like that, now just stay put while I as him." Goku said, flying out the door. He soon came to the edge of the forest where Piccolo was meditating.

Goku quietly walked up, trying not to disturb Piccolo's meditation, but the Namekian already knew Goku was there. 

"What is it Goku?" Piccolo questioned, opening his eyes a bit, and startling Goku.

"Uh, I was wondering if you didn't mind, but if you do, that's ok too." Goku sputtered out, annoying Piccolo greatly. " I mean we can't find anyone else available, and Chichi's already mad as it is and-"

"Spit it out already!" Piccolo growled at Goku, causing him to jump a little.

"Sorry," Goku apologized, "what I was going to ask you if you'd be able to watch Goten and Gohan for a few hours while me and Chichi settle some misunderstandings at Gohan's school." Piccolo just stared at Goku for a few minutes, and Goku explained himself some more. "You see, Chichi called Gohan's school to tell em that he's not gonna be going there, and they want us to fill out some papers to do that, but Chichi don't want to take Gohan and Goten to the city, and that's why we decided to ask you to watch them."

"Couldn't you've asked Vegeta?" Piccolo asked, standing up.

"He didn't seem up to it."

"Well, I suppose..."

"Great!" Goku said, quickly grabbing Piccolo and teleporting to his house, to where Chichi was setting some last minute emergency numbers on a piece of paper.

"Oh good, your here already." she said, picking up the roll of paper, "Now I left you a few numbers incase something goes wrong," she said uncoiling it. Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened as the end of the paper ended somewhere past them into the living room.

"I don't need all those." Piccolo said as calmly as he could.

"Yeah Chichi, we'll only be gone for a few hours." Goku agreed, still staring at the list of phone numbers.

"A few hours? Goku we're not going to have you fly us! What if someone sees us? No way! It's too risky!" 

"Don't worry Chichi," Goku said with a wink, "I got it all figured out, I'll put the car in it's capsule and we can take Kintoun until we get to the city limits then switch. The same will work on the way home."

"Alright, that sounds good," Chichi figured, then she turned to Piccolo, "You make sure to keep Goten and Gohan out of trouble, you hear me? No sparring matches with Goten, and I don't want to see any bruises or marks on either of them or there will be hell to pay!" she said getting louder with each word, making Goku and Piccolo cover their ears.

Piccolo gave Chichi a simple nod that seemed to satisfy her. "Goten! We're leaving now!" Chichi called to the living room.

Goten soon came into the kitchen with Gohan in his arms. Chichi picked Gohan up and gave him a hug. "Bye bye Gohan, Mommy and Daddy are going to go to your school to get some papers because you can't go there now that your a baby, we'll be back soon." she cooed and handed Gohan to Goku.

"By Son, be good for Piccolo okay?" Goku handed Gohan to Piccolo, and Gohan smiled happily.

"Can I go too? Can I?" Goten asked, jumping up and down in front of his parents.

"Sorry Goten, but we're going to go by ourselves. You can go with us next time." Goku promised.

"But I wanna go!" Goten pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but if you stay here, you can help Piccolo watch Gohan. You get to do big brother stuff." Chichi compromised with the chibi.

Goten's eyes lit up, "Really?" he asked excitedly and looked at Piccolo.

"Sure kid, you can help me." Piccolo said.

"Okay!" Goten happily agreed.

Goku patted Goten on his head as they headed out the door. "Be good now Goten, and help Piccolo out with Gohan alright?"

"Okay! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Goten waved as his parents sped off on Kintoun.

All three of them watched the two leave until they were merely small specks in the sky, as soon as they disappeared, Gohan burst into tears.

Piccolo winced as Gohan's cries rang in his ears, "Hey, how can we shut him up?" he yelled over the cries to Goten.

"How 'bout a cookie?" Goten suggested, picking a cookie out of the cookie jar. "Here Gohan wanna cookie?" he asked, waving the cookie in front of the chibi. 

Gohan sniffled and took the cookie, then smiled and started to eat it.

Piccolo stared at Gohan for awhile then felt a tug on his cape, he turned around and saw Goten staring at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Piccolo grumbled.

"I was just wonderin why you wanted to baby-sit Gohan an me." Goten said, sitting down on a chair.

"Well with your Dad's whining, there wasn't much of a choice in the matter," Piccolo answered, turning to Gohan, who was playing with bits of cookie that were on his hands, "and there was something I wanted to figure out for myself."

"What?" Goten asked, pulling his seat closer to Piccolo. "Can I help you with it?"

"As a matter of fact, you can be a great help to me." Piccolo told him, "I'm going to enter Gohan's mind to see if he can understand what's happened, with the way he's been acting these past couple of days, it kind of worries me."

"Why?" Goten asked, tickling Gohan's side. Gohan waved his arms and started laughing.

"Look for yourself, he's not really acting like a teenager. Even if he was in an infants body, he'd act more mature." Piccolo said, watching Gohan laugh. "Bulma's formula could prove stronger than she thought."

"How do you want me to help?" 

"When I start this, I'll look like I'm meditating, but if I start looking strange to you, call me out of it alright?"

"Okay, I think I can do it." Goten said, as Piccolo began his meditation.

As soon as Piccolo entered Gohan's mind, images of the Son family and the Z warriors began to appear in his mind. _"At least he still remembers us."_ he thought, as he began to probe deeper into Gohan's mind. The next set of images that were sent to him consisted of toys and cookies. 

__

"Hmm, this is strange," Piccolo began traveling through the images of toys, trying to find anything in Gohan's mind thatheld any memories of his schooling and training that he had spent most of his life learning. _"There is nothing here of his ki, it is as if his mind had regressed his power."_ Piccolo started to go deeper when he started feeling Gohan's familiar power reading. _"So, it's reversed his mind and flipped his memories of childhood back to before he knew of his power." _ Piccolo was about to investigate deeper, when a voice started calling to him.

"Piccolo! Hey Piccolo! Wake up Piccolo!" Goten shouted, shaking Piccolo out of his trance.

"What? What's the matter?" Piccolo asked turning his head to Goten.

"Well, after you closed your eyes for a bit, Gohan fell asleep and then your eye's snapped open and you were looking kinda funny. I've been calling to you for about five minutes, and when you didn't answer I got worried and shook you. You are okay though right?" Goten asked in one breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piccolo replied, looking at the sleeping Gohan, "Let's put him in his bed, an I'll make you some food I guess." He picked Gohan up and walked into the bedroom.

Goten looked at Piccolo as he set Gohan in his crib then started snickering, Piccolo realized the boy was laughing at him and angrily turned to him.

"What the hell is so funny?" He growled.

Goten simply smiled and pointed to Piccolo's waist. "You had an accident." He said between snickers.

Piccolo looked down, and sure enough, the bottom of his pants were wet. _"Damn! That must be a draw back to entering an infant's mind."_ he thought blushing a dark purple.

"You'd better keep your mouth shut about this!" he threatened Goten as he materialized himself a new gi.

He went into the kitchen and found some left over food Chichi had out for Goten and Gohan. He then walked over to the stove and tried to turn it on.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked pounding on the oven door.

Goten laughed at Piccolo's expression, and walked over to the burners.

"Like this." he said, turning the knob.

Piccolo jumped back as a flame jumped out of the burner, "That was close!" he said, staring at the burner. Suddenly, he saw a plume of smoke rise up. "Where's that coming from?" he wondered, noticing nothing on the stove.

Goten smelled the smoke and turned to see the front of Piccolo's cape a flame.

"Piccolo! You're on fire!" he screamed, grabbing a bowl of water and dumping it on the Namekian.

The soaked, smoldering Piccolo looked at the puddle of water and spilled food all over the kitchen floor. "Please tell me this can't get any worse." he groaned. 

Hearing a cry come from the bedroom, indicating Gohan had awoken, told Piccolo that the trouble had only begun. 

"Goku and Chichi had better hurry." he growled, trudging to Gohan's room.

~*~

Over in Satan city, Goku and Chichi had just found the office.

"Man, Gohan's school sure is big!" Goku said, looking around.

"Yeah, it took us over an hour to find this place." Chichi agreed, stepping up to the desk.

She waited patiently as the secretary finished her phone call, then turned around to see Goku playing around with an expensive looking paper weight. She walked over to Goku, took it away and slapped him upside the head, giving him a "don't touch anything" look.

"Can I help you?" the secretary smiled at them as Goku rubbed his head wondering what he did wrong.

"Yes, I called earlier. My son, Gohan has decided to resume schooling at home." Chichi said politely, stepping up to the desk. 

"Yes, I remember now." the secretary said, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pile of papers. "You'll have to fill these out for our files." 

"All of those?!" Goku whined. "How long will that take?"

"Oh, it shouldn't take more than a few minuets." Chichi stated, already filling out the papers. And after five minutes, it would've took less time but Goku kept bugging her, she set the finished forms on top of the desk.

As they headed out of the school, they heard a voice call out to them, turning around, they let out a startled gasp, as Videl came running up to them followed by Erasa.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here? Was Gohan too busy to come by and pick up his schedule?"

"Y-Yeah!" Chichi answered quickly, "He's studied all summer, and asked us to drop by here and pick up his schedule. You came back early huh?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Buu ate all of the food we packed, even Dad's secret stash. We just got back today and heard about school starting next week. So, Erasa and I came out to get out classes."

"And don't forget school shopping!" Erasa giggled out. "Your Pops gave us each a credit card remember?" she asked as her eyes lit up and visions of clothes and shoes danced around in her empty little head.

"Yeah, I remember," Videl said, frowning at her best friend, "Dad told me to make sure you didn't go overboard also." 

"Well come on! Lets get going before all the good clothes are taken!" Erasa cried out pulling at Videl's arm.

"Wait a minute would you?!" Videl shouted at her friend to calm her down, and turned back to Goku and Chichi. "Well, as you can see I have to get going, but tell Gohan I said hi and that I'll see him in school next week."

"Oh alright," Chichi said nervously.

"But Gohan won-" Goku started to say as Chichi clamped her hand over his mouth.

"What?" Videl asked, glancing at Goku.

"What he was saying was that Gohan wasn't going to be home tonight." Chichi said quickly, giving Goku a warning look.

"Yeah, he's sleeping over with Piccolo, but we'll tell him for you." 

"Okay." Videl said, as Erasa began dragging her to her car, "Bye!"

"Bye Videl!" Goku waved, then turned to Chichi. "Why'd we have to lie like that?"

Chichi looked at him as if he were crazy, and pushed him into the car.

~*~

Piccolo came back into the kitchen with Gohan, only to find Goten salvaging some of the spilled food off the floor.

"Hey don't eat that!" Piccolo yelled, setting Gohan in the highchair. "Help me clean this up before your parents get back, where does your mother keep her mop at?" he asked while looking through cupboard drawers.

"I'm not sure." Goten said, scooping up some of the spilled food and sadly throwing it in the trash. "Such a waste of yummy food." he said to himself, as Piccolo finally found the mop and set it down next to the mess.

He was just about to get to the mopping when Gohan let out a squawk and burst into tears.

"What's the matter with him now?!" Piccolo cringed as Gohan continued to cry, he walked over to the chibi and picked him out of the chair. "You're not wet," Piccolo said, checking the diaper and setting him back in his chair, as Gohan kept crying. 

Piccolo went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. "Here, you thirsty?" he asked setting the bottle next to him. Gohan took one look at the bottle and threw it back at the unsuspecting Piccolo, smacking him on the head and leaving a small welt. 

Piccolo stared at Gohan in shock _"I guess my speculations were correct, he can only tap into his power during temper tantrums like before."_ Piccolo thought, staring at the wailing chibi.

"I got the mess mopped up Piccolo." Goten called over Gohan's cries, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Piccolo thought for a minute and called back to Goten, "Yeah, bring a cookie over here. It worked before, it might work now."

"Uh, I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Gohan must've ate the last one I gave him," Goten said, turning the box of cookies upside down, "it's empty."

Gohan looked at the empty cookie box and screamed louder, making Piccolo cover his ears.

"Don't you have anymore cookies in the house?" he shouted to Goten.

"No, but Mom was gonna make cookies before she called Gohan's school, she even left out the cookie making stuff and a cook book on the counter." Goten answered, pointing to the area Chichi had laid out her ingredients."

Piccolo grabbed the cook book and began reading on making chocolate chip cookies. "I guess _I'll_ make the cookies," he said glancing over at the directions.

"You sure you can do it?" Goten asked, trying to get Gohan to stop crying.

"This doesn't seem hard," Piccolo answered, putting down the book. "You just keep Gohan quiet while I make them okay?"

"Okay," Goten said, turning to Gohan. "Piccolo's gonna make some cookies Gohan." Gohan slowed down on his screaming and glanced over to were Piccolo was mixing the batter. 

"Are you _sure_ you know what you're doing?" Goten asked again.

"Yes I'm positive I know what I'm doing." Piccolo snapped, glaring at Goten.

"Well, you ain't the one that's gonna eat em." Goten mumbled and resumed playing with Gohan.

"I'll show you!" Piccolo said, putting the rest of the stuff in a bowl, "All I have to do now is bake these things." he declared, setting the cookies on a sheet and popping them into the oven.

About twenty minutes later, Goku and Chichi came flying back on Kintoun to find thick, black smoke billowing out of their home.

"Oh no! The house is on fire!" Chichi screamed, as she and Goku jumped of Kintoun and ran towards the house. There outside, just a few feet from the doorway, they saw Goten standing there holding onto Gohan, and glancing into the house from where the smoke continued to rise.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Goku asked as Chichi grabbed Gohan up in her arms.

"Yeah we're fine." Goten answered, glancing back at the house. 

"Where's Piccolo?" Chichi asked sternly, figuring the Namek had something to do with this.

"Right here." Piccolo said, wearing a pair of oven mitts and holding a tray of black circles.

"What are those?" Goku asked pointing at the tray.

"Piccolo tried to make some cookies." Goten said. "But he didn't do so good."

"Shut up!" Piccolo yelled, "I don't even _eat_ cookies, I only drink water."

"Until you burn that." Goten laughed, and was joined in by Goku.

"Goku that's not nice!" Chichi scolded, "Goten apologize to Piccolo, that is very mean!"

"I'm sorry." Goten said, looking down at his feet. 

"It's alright," Piccolo replied with a slight smile.

"Hey, Piccolo?" Goten said, looking up at the large Namekian.

"What?"

"Can I have a cookie?"

Chibi-Gohan: Took me awhile getting this up, Sorry! Oh and _NEVER_ try Piccolo's cookies, they make even Bulma's cooking taste good. That's from personal experience.

Piccolo: Like you made better cookies for you Mom for Mothers Day! Those nearly broke her teeth.

Chibi-Gohan: Well, Dad helped me with them and how was I supposed to know that caramel hardens faster when heated up?

Chichi: *holding her jaw* It wasn't the caramel, it was the _jawbreakers_.

Goku: Oops, that was my idea.

Chichi: *sighs* Just leave the cooking to me from now on okay? *everyone nods* Good.

Chibi-Gohan: Oh! And before I go, please read my other story "I don't think we're in Paozu Anymore" Story ID 1315748. (BTW thanks to Goten's Gaurdian Angel for reading and reviewing it) And Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story too! Happy Mothers Day as well! 


	14. Who’s dumb enough to kidnap Gohan?

Chibi-Gohan: Well, Piccolo and Dad found out from Dende where Vegeta hid Mr. Snuggy at so we can go on with our plan right?

Goku: Yep

Piccolo: As soon as Vegeta comes back.

Chibi-Gohan: I know ow to get him here real quick!

Piccolo: How?

Goku: *looks at Chibi-Gohan worriedly* Be careful, last time you did this he tried to strangle you remember? 

Chibi-Gohan: Well he started it first, I wouldn't have said anything if he hadn't set fire to all my homework, then told Mom that I never did it in the first place.

Goku: Alright, but I'm not so sure this is the best way to get his attention.

Chibi-Gohan: Don't worry, I'll be fine. *takes a deep breath* Veggie has a wedgie! Veggie has a wedgie! And a lot of hemorrhoids!

Vegeta: *flies through window* THATS IT BOY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! *chases Chibi-Gohan around the room*

Goku: I told him...

Piccolo: *shakes his head* Kids will never learn.

#14 Who's dumb enough to kidnap Gohan?

"Alright class, get into your seats for role call." the teacher called out as the late bell rang. As students shuffled to their seats, the teacher plopped down at her desk and grabbed her grade book.

"Well, I hope you had a nice vacation," she said, grabbing a pen, " and not out on some beach, flirting with the towel boy when you get a phone call from your boss, saying that vacation time had been cut short and you'll be back to teaching dense teenagers things they'll probably forget by the time their- uh whoops!" she blushed as she noticed the dozens of eyes that stared back at her. 

"Never mind that, I was just rambling. Okay, lets get on with role. Sharpener?"

"Here!"

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

While the teacher called out names, Videl was staring at the door, waiting for Gohan to come running through the door. She glanced over to the empty seat next to Erasa, then to the clock.

'_He's never been this late before._' She thought as she turned her head back to the door.

"Videl?"

'_Maybe he's sick today._'

"Videl?"

'_Or he could have lost track of time._'

"Miss Satan!"

"What?!" Videl yelled out, then clasped her hands across her mouth. Everyone stared at her in surprise, then glanced over to the teacher, who looked as surprised as the class.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shinabe!" Videl apologized, blushing.

"Well I should hope so," Mrs. Shinabe said, turning back to her grade book, "I suggest you get your mind back to school and not on summer vacation." she said sternly as she continued roll.

"Are you feeling okay Videl?" Erasa whispered to her, tapping her on the shoulder. "You seem kinda out of it today."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Videl answered, giving Erasa a reassuring smile, "it's just that Gohan seems later than he usually is."

"Now that you mention it," Erasa said, glancing at the clock, "he does seem to be late. Oh well, he'll probably be running through the door any second now."

"Hey, what's up with nerd-boy?" Sharpener asked, tapping Videl on the shoulder, as their teacher began the day's assignment.

"What are you talking about?" 

"Mrs. Shinabe never called his name."

"Well, maybe she saw that he wasn't here yet." Erasa said.

"No, she would've called it, I'll find out." Videl said, raising her hand. 

"Yes, Videl?" Mrs. Shinabe asked, seeing Videl's hand.

"I was just wondering if you called out Son Gohan's name." 

"Son Gohan? Just a second," Mrs. Shinabe said, opening up her book again. "Hmm, let's see Son, Son, here it is! Oh, he's on the drop list."

"What?!"

"Yes, it says right here, he decided to resume his home schooling."

"No way! That has to be wrong!" Videl cried out.

"It's not, his mother came in last week to sign the papers. Now please sit down so we can resume the lesson."

"Wow, so nerd-boy decided stay home." Sharpener muttered.

"Can't blame him," Erasa said, "He probably had to spend a lot of gas money just to get here on time."

'_That's not it._' Videl thought, '_Something's up, come to think of it Goku and Chichi seemed pretty suspicious last week. I'll just have to go to their house after school and find out what's up._'

But she never got a chance to leave town most of the week, she was bombarded with homework, and had to bail the Satan City Police Dept. out of trouble, by Friday afternoon though, she finally found time to go to the Son's house.

__

When she got there, she saw Chichi outside hanging up laundry, and noticed some clothing was smaller than Goten's. Videl shrugged it off and walked up to her.

"Hi Chichi," Videl greeted politely, startling Chichi into dropping the shirt she was hanging.

"Oh Videl! Hi!" Chichi cried out, recovering from being startled.

"Sorry, here let me help you with that," she offered, picking up the shirt Chichi dropped.

"I see you must've shrank some of Goten's clothes." she said, looking at the smaller shirt.

"Actually," Chichi said, as she hung the shirt on the line. "It's one of the shirts Goten and Gohan used when they were babies."

"Where is Gohan anyway?" Videl asked, looking around. "I wanted to find out why he dropped school."

Before Chichi could answer that, the door suddenly opened, and a naked Gohan ran past hiding behind Videl's legs.

"Oh your babysitting huh?" she asked, looking down at the boy. "Hey there little fella." she said, picking him up, and smiling at him, then she noticed his tail.

"Um actually," Chichi started to say but was interrupted when Goku came outside.

"Gohan! There you are, come on lets get you diapered up before you make a mess." he cried out, picking Gohan out of Videl's arms. "Oh! Hi Videl!" he said cheerfully as he headed back inside, "I'll bring Gohan back out as soon as he gets some clothes on."

"Videl?" Chichi asked when she saw that Videl hadn't blinked for over a minute. "Hello? Videl wake up!" she cried out, waving her hand in front of Videl's face.

"Huh?!" Videl said, snapping back from her daze, and remembering what she saw on the boy. "Did that boy have a t-tail?!" she asked Chichi, hoping that she wasn't just seeing things.

"Yes he did," Chichi reassured her, putting her arm around her shoulder, "there's something you need to know about Gohan though." she tried to say, but was once again interrupted, this time as Goten rushed outside to greet Videl.

"Hi Videl! Dad told me you were here! You seen Gohan already right? He got turned into a baby! Isn't that neat? Now Mom says I can be a big brother to- Ow! What'd you do that for?!" Goten cried out as Chichi held out her frying pan, ready for another strike.

"Goten, go inside the house." Chichi ordered.

"But why?" Goten whined.

"Go now." Chichi warned, staring down at him.

"Oh ok." Goten said as he slumped back into the house.

"He said Gohan right?" Videl asked, Chichi nodded. 

"Yeah, that baby is Gohan." Chichi said.

"That's what I thought." Videl said, fainting. 

Meanwhile...

"Emperor Pilaf sir! We've finally pinpointed the location of Son Goku."

"Excellent, uh who's Son Goku?" Pilaf asked, as a sweat drop appeared over Mai's head.

"He's that little boy that destroyed your castle thirty years ago sir." 

"I knew that! I was just making sure _you_ remembered." Pilaf laughed, as Mai rolled her eyes.

"Sir what do you plan to do now that we've found out where he lives?" Sho asked.

Pilaf thought for a minute or two, before snapping at Sho. 

"That's non of your business!"

"He doesn't' know, does he?" Sho asked Mai, who shook her head.

"Quiet!" Pilaf ordered, angrily. "Mai, set the satellite towards Son Goku's house."

*****

"Videl? Are you okay?" Goten asked as Videl came to.

"Yeah, I think so," she said, realizing she was inside the house on the couch. "What happened? Last thing I remember was you guys saying that Gohan was a baby."

"He is a baby." Goten said, picking Gohan up and showing him to Videl, "See?"

Gohan started laughing as Videl's eyes grew wide.

"B-but how?" she stuttered, starting at Gohan in amazement, "And why does he have a tail?"

"Gohan had his tail when he was born," Goku explained, turning to Goten. "Hey Goten, this might take a while to explain to Videl, so why don't you take Gohan outside and go play alright?"

"Sure!" Goten said happily, carrying Gohan outside.

*****

"Sir!" Mai said, pointing at the screen. "We have visual conformation."

"Good work, Mai." Pilaf said staring at the screen. 

Mai zoomed in on the image and they all jumped back as they saw a familiar spiky haired boy, playing with another, although smaller boy.

"He hasn't grown in thirty years!" Pilaf exclaimed, staring at the screen, as Mai zoomed out a little more.

"No sir, I think that's him." she said, pointing at the muscular man with the same hair as the boy. "Those must be his children."

Pilaf looked on and turned to Mai.

"I think I came up with a plan."

****

"So Gohan should be brought back to his right age in about eight months with the Dragon Balls. Bulma's right now working on another formula to get Gohan back to his age faster, so we might not have to bother Shenlon if this formula gets finished before we collect all the Dragon Balls." Goku said, finishing telling Videl all that had happened to Gohan so far.

Videl let it all soak into her head for a few minutes before wondering something.

"Goku, you said that Piccolo told you guys that Gohan's mind had also reverted to that of an infant right? Well would the formula be able to reverse those effects?"

"I'm not too sure," Goku admitted, "I think it should, but like I said, if things don't turn out right, we'll just use the Dragon Balls."

"Oh that's right!" Chichi said suddenly. "Videl would you mind watching Gohan tomorrow? I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow, and Goku promised Vegeta he'd go and spar with him."

"I can take Gohan along with me," Goku said, "Goten and Trunks can play with him."

"No I don't want Gohan to get on Vegeta's nerves, Bulma said he's been grumpier than usual, and I don't want Gohan to get hurt."

"Sure, I don't mind watching him," Videl said, as Chichi smiled happily. 

"Are you sure?" Goku asked her, "He can be a handful at times."

"It's okay, I can take him to the park with me and Erasa." she answered, glancing at the clock. "I have to get going now, or Dad's gonna blow a casket." she said as she started walking out with Goku and Chichi.

"I'll stop by in the morning with my Jet Copter, bye!" Videl said, taking off into the air.

"Bye Videl!" Goten shouted out, waving his hands. As Chichi looked over at Goku.

"Are you okay with Videl, taking Gohan tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Not really, what if someone tries to kidnap him again?"

"Goku, that was years ago! Your much stronger now, and she's on the police force. I doubt there's anyone stupid enough that would kidnap Gohan."

****

"You actually want to kidnap one of his kids?!" Mai screamed, staring at Pilaf like he had finally gone crazy.

"What's so wrong about that?" Pilaf asked, glaring back at Mai.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Mai said, pointing to the image of Goku on the screen. "He looks a lot stronger than the last time we ran into him, he could hurt us if he catches us."

"He's _not _going to catch us." Pilaf said, giving Mai a crazy smile. "because he isn't going to be around."

"Uh exactly what do you mean by that, sir?" Sho asked, looking confusedly at him.

"You heard them!" Pilaf shouted, pointing at the now blank screen. "They're sending the baby out with that girl, she even gave us a location of where she'll be at."

"But sir, that girl is Videl Satan, the daughter of the strongest man in the world." Mai said worriedly, "I've heard that she's pretty strong herself."

"I'm not afraid of any girls!" Pilaf said hotly, "We'll just have to keep an eye on them, and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike." 

Chibi-Gohan: *sitting on a stool, as Goku places a band-aid on his forehead* Thanks Dad!

Goku: Next time listen when I tell you to be careful.

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah, but I think Vegeta should've been _extra_ careful. Maybe he'll learn that when he wakes up.

Piccolo: *nudging an unconscious Vegeta with his foot* Well, he should be asleep for a while.

Chibi-Gohan: Mom clocked him good this time.

Chichi: Just look at the mess he made! He deserved it!

Goku: Yeah, but if Gohan didn't make him mad...

Chibi-Gohan: Dad!

Chichi: Gohan! *smacks Chibi-Gohan with Frying Pan of Doom* You know better than that!

Chibi-Gohan: Ow! I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Just quit hitting so hard! 


	15. My Cookie

Chibi-Gohan: Well, I'm finally back on my computer, Bulma said she had to dismantle most of Vegeta's Gravity Room, to make it more faster. But Vegeta didn't complain much.

Piccolo: That's because he's practically been living in the bathroom after eating Bulma's cooking.

Goku: *knocks on the bathroom door* How you doing in there, Vegeta?

Vegeta: Oh Kami! I think I'm dying!

Bulma: *walking out of the kitchen with a pot* Oh Vegeta! I just finished a new recipe. Would you like some?

Vegeta: No! No more! *cries* No more!

Bulma: Oh, well how about you guy's then? *holds up a pot of fuzzy green yuck*

Chibi-Gohan: Uh no thanks, I shouldn't spoil my dinner.

Goku: What are you talking about Gohan? Chichi won't be done with dinner for at least another hour. *walks over towards Bulma* So, what kind of soup is that?

Piccolo: Goku no! Remember what happened to Vegeta!

Vegeta: *from bathroom* It's evil Kakkarot! _Evil!_

Goku: Oh guys it don't look that bad, I bet what it lacks in looks makes up in smell. *takes a sniff of mystery goop and faints*

Chibi-Gohan: Dad! *runs to him and checks on him* Good, he only passed out from the smell. Ew Bulma! put that in the trash or something! 

Piccolo: Wait! *grabs handfuls of the goop and pours it all over himself*

Chibi-Gohan: Piccolo! What are you doing?!

Piccolo: I absorbed this stuff into my skin.

Chibi-Gohan: I know, but _why?_

Piccolo: So your Dad won't get anymore sudden cravings for Namek.

#15 My Cookie

Videl arrived in her Jet Copter early the next morning. Goku helped set the baby seat into her copter, as Goten handed her a bag full of capsules.

"What's in all of these?" she asked, looking at the various capsules in front of her.

"Just some extra food diapers and toys I figured you might need." Chichi said, handing her a few more capsules. "And here's some more wipes, some extra clothes some toys if he gets bored and-"

"Okay Chichi I think I got enough stuff!" Videl cried out, interrupting Chichi.

"Yeah Mom," Goten said, carrying Gohan out to the copter, "He's only gonna be gone for the afternoon right?"

"That's right, and my friend Erasa will be with me at the park. You'll like the park won't you Gohan? It over looks the Satan City Zoo. Maybe if you behave yourself, well get you an ice cream and let you look at all the animals."

"Wow cool!" Goten cried out, "I wanna come too! Can I?"

"Sorry Goten, but you already promised Trunks that you'd go over there and play with him." Goku said, then noticed Goten's disappointed look. 

"But what's stopping us from getting an ice cream cone on the way?"

Goten's face lit up, "Really?" he asked, smiling up at his father.

"You bet! No use sparring on an empty stomach, and I doubt Vegeta would let us clean out his fridge again." 

Videl strapped Gohan into the baby seat, as Goku and Chichi said their goodbyes to their now youngest son.

Videl then waved bye to them and set off to her mansion in Satan City.

***

"Pilaf sir! Our target appears to be on the move." Mai reported, watching Videl's copter take off out of the mountains. 

"Excellent," Pilaf said entwining his fingers, "we'll take our places at the park. And when the time is right, we'll take him."

"Yeah, but..." Sho trailed off as Pilaf glared at him.

"But what?"

"Well, when we set the Evil King Piccolo free thirty years ago, Son Goku was able to track him down because he sensed _evil energy._" Sho started timidly.

"And?" Pilaf edged him on.

"Well, if he can somehow obtain some device, he might be able to find out that we took his kid. Then he might get mad and beat us all up!" 

"Is that all you're worried about!" Pilaf laughed, holding up a box. "Lets just say, I planned ahead." He opened the box to reveal a small pair of denim overalls.

"Aw I didn't know you got the kid a gift." Sho said smiling at the pants.

"It's more that a gift." Pilaf said, tapping at the silvery buttons on the pants. "These buttons are made of special material that can mask energy. Once we perform _Operation: Baby Swipe_. We'll place these clothes on him, and then wait for the ransom."

"What ransom?"

"Why for the Dragon Balls, of course."

****

Videl landed her copter and carried Gohan and his bag inside the house, as Mr. Satan came up to greet his daughter.

"Oh no! This is like a nightmare come true!" Mr. Satan cried as he saw a glimpse of Gohan. "My baby with a baby! Oh Videl it was that punk, Gohan wasn't it? Why when I get my hands on him I'll-"

"Dad!" Videl yelled, setting Gohan down on the floor. "I told you about this last night, we are just _friends. _And that baby is Gohan." 

"That's Gohan?" Mr. Satan asked confused, "How'd that happen?"

Videl just rubbed her temples and began to tell him the story again.

Meanwhile, Gohan was walking around the Satan's living room, when he came up to Buu, sitting back on the couch eating away. Buu, noticing he was being watched, glanced down and saw the chibi staring at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hi you boy!" Buu said cheerfully, waving at him as Bee woke up next to him and hopped down next to Gohan.

"You look familiar boy, Buu know boy? Boy like Bee, Bee does tricks see!" Buu cried out as he held out a cookie towards Bee. "Now watch Bee trick. Up Bee." Buu commanded as Bee sat up and barked. Buu smiled and handed Bee the cookie. 

Gohan looked at the box of cookies Buu held, then looked at Bee, eating his cookie. He kept looking back to the two when he sat up like Bee and tried to mimic the barks the dog gave earlier.

Videl heard the noise and ran off with Mr. Satan trailing behind her to see Gohan sitting up making barking sounds as Buu laughed and clapped his hands.

"Boy like Bee!" Buu laughed handing Gohan a cookie. But Gohan wasn't satisfied with just one cookie, as he grabbed for the whole box of cookies, earning a chuckle out of Videl and Mr. Satan.

Unfortunately, Buu didn't think it was so funny as he grabbed the box back.

"These Buu cookies! No for boy just for Buu!" Buu said, stuffing a handful of cookies in his mouth.

Gohan's eyes grew wide as Buu stuffed more cookies into his mouth, and let out a loud scream.

"Buu! You've got more cookies in the kitchen!" Mr. Satan yelled over Gohan's cries.

"These Buu's cookies!" Buu argued back.

"It's okay Dad, I'll give Gohan the ones in the kitchen!" Videl cried out, carrying Gohan into the kitchen and handing him his own box of cookies.

"Well, that sure shut you up." she laughed as Gohan hugged the box happily.

She opened the box for him as Mr. Satan called to her to tell her that Erasa had came over.

Picking Gohan up, Videl walked to the living room to greet her friend, who was nervously watching Buu chow down on food.

"Oh hey Videl!" she cried out happily as she saw her. "Hey, who's the cutie?" she smiled, when she saw Gohan.

"I'm watching him for some friends of mine, his name's Gohan." Videl said, handing him to Erasa

"Gohan doesn't seem to be a very popular name out here, where'd you say your friends were from?" Erasa asked as she smiled at Gohan, who was stuffing cookies into his mouth.

"They came out from the mountains, " Videl lied, popping out a baby stroller from a capsule Chichi gave her. "They needed to go back to the mountains but didn't want to take Gohan along so I decided to baby-sit for them."

"That's so nice of you." Erasa said, setting Gohan into the stroller. "Miss Satan here is usually such a grumpy bear." she cooed at Gohan.

"Whatever," Videl said, rolling her eyes. "Lets go."

Chibi-Gohan: Dad! Wake up Dad! *shakes Goku*

Goku: *snoring* But Grandpa, I don't wanna wear that dress!

Piccolo: *sweat drops* That's a disturbing thought.

Chichi: Don't worry Gohan, I know how to wake up your father. Goku would you like to lick the spoon?

Goku: *jolts up* Spoon!

Chichi: Here you go, dear. Works every time.

Vegeta: *still in the bathroom* Hey! What about me?

Chibi-Gohan: Oh don't worry Vegeta. I'll help you in my other story. Be sure to read Media Mayhem ( ) if you want to see Vegeta's cure. 


	16. Our Little Pilaf

Chibi-Gohan: *holding his nose* You know Piccolo, I don't think rubbing that junk all over yourself was such a good idea.

Piccolo: Well, it's keeping your Dad away from me so it has to be good.

Chibi-Gohan: But you smell, and your skins beginning to grow hair on it.

Piccolo: Those are just minor details.

Chibi-Gohan: But...

Piccolo: No buts! Nothing and I mean _nothing _is going to make me wash this stuff off! Understand?

Chibi-Gohan: *nods*

Piccolo:*crosses his now hairy arms* Good!

Chichi: *pounds on door* Gohan! What is that horrible smell? 

Chibi-Gohan: Well, um...

Chichi: *opens the door and sees the hairy Piccolo* Gohan! You know what I've told you about pets! Now take that mangy mutt back where you got it!

Piccolo: *sweat drops*

Chibi-Gohan: Wait Mom! That's not a dog! It's Piccolo.

Chichi: Piccolo? *looks closely at Piccolo and jumps back* What the hell happened to you?!

Chibi-Gohan: He rubbed some of Bulma's food over himself.

Chichi: Well, think about what ever reason you had to do that while your washing that crap off in the shower.

Piccolo: I refuse to!

Chichi: *glares at him* What did you say?

Chibi-Gohan: Uh oh! *dives under the bed*

Piccolo: Well, what I mean is... Vegeta's still in there (A/N: if you haven't read Chapter 2 of Media Mayhem, you won't understand this)

Chichi: So what? You're just going to be using the shower. *grabs Piccolo by the ear* Come on!

Piccolo: Nooo!

Chibi-Gohan: Bye Piccolo *waves*

Goku: *walking out of the kitchen with a chicken leg* What's going on?

Chibi-Gohan: Mom's making Piccolo take a shower.

Goku: *scratching his head* What's so bad about that?

Piccolo: *screaming from bathroom* My nose!

Chichi: Quit whining! The faster you take a shower, the faster you'll get out!

Goku: *looking down the hall* I still don't get it.

Vegeta: *screaming from same bathroom* Ahh! My eyes! 

Goku: *looks at Chibi-Gohan with wide eyes* You mean she...?

Chibi-Gohan: *smiling* Yeah, she put Piccolo in the bathroom where Vegeta's at, and by the sounds of it, his butts still stuck to that seat.

Vegeta: Brat, as soon I get free from this toilet seat, I'm going to tear you into so many pieces that even the dragon won't be able to fix you!

Goku: But couldn't Vegeta break free if he went Super?

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah, and chance breaking the toilet?

Goku: Good point.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

#16 Our Little Pilaf

"Okay, get to your posts." Pilaf ordered, "I'm sure that Satan girl will show up shortly."

*Two Hours Later*

"They should've been here by now!" Pilaf growled impatiently. "Any sign of them Shao?"

"Not yet." Shao called down from a tree. "But sir, what exactly are we going to do when they show up again?"

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you!" Pilaf shouted to him. "First as soon as they enter the park, Mai is going to distract them by cooing at the child. Shao, that's when you start throwing rocks at the to girls. That Satan girl is bound to get upset and look for who is throwing them, that's when you jump from the tree and run as fast as you can. After the Satan girl has ran off after you, Mai will convince Videl's friend that she might need help in capturing the rock thrower, and offer to watch the child. That is when we take the kid. Put him in the outfit, and hide."

"B-but what about me?" Shao asked nervously.

"Oh who cares about minor details?" Pilaf said, clicking his walkie-talkie over to Mai. "How are things at your post Mai?"

"Sir I honestly think this is one of the most stupidest -"

"Sir I've got a visual on the targets!" Shao interrupted. As Videl and Erasa appeared by the park gates.

"Excellent, get ready." Pilaf ordered.

"Okay, tell me again why we had to stop at the mall?" Videl growled at Erasa, who was struggling with several bags.

"Like I said, there was a sale at my favorite store." Erasa said, glancing down at the sleeping infant in the stroller. "He seems pretty comfortable."

"Well what do you expect?!" Videl barked. "We had to chase him through the entire mall!"

"Well he wouldn't have gotten so hyped up if you hadn't bought him that giant cookie."

"Hey he quit crying didn't he? And wasn't if _you _who took him over to the cookie stand?"

"Yeah, well anyways I'm beat. Lets take a breather for a while 'k?" Erasa said, walking up to a park bench beside an elderly woman, as Videl sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Mind if we sit here?" Videl asked the woman politely.

"I don't mind," the woman answered, then looked into the stroller. "What a cute baby! Is he yours?"

"Oh no, I'm just watching him for some friends." Videl blushed, not noticing the scurrying from the bush behind her.

Pilaf grabbed his radio and was about to give Shao the okay to divert the girl's attention, when suddenly Videl's watch started beeping.

"It never ends!" Videl muttered as she pressed the receiver button on her watch. "Yes Chief, what is it?"

"Oh, Videl! I'm terribly sorry! I know it's you day off but-"

"Just spill it!" Videl snapped into her watch.

"Y-yes, well you see we have a hostage situation over at the fifth national bank, three of them are our own men, and we are in desperate need of some back up." Came the nervous reply.

"That's only a few blocks from where I'm at." Videl said, flipping the switch back, "I'll be there in a few minutes! Erasa! I need you to keep an eye on Gohan for me!" Videl said, standing to her feet.

"Huh?! Me? But I don't know how to watch kids!" Erasa cried out.

"Look, I'm only going to be gone for maybe ten minutes tops, if he wakes up and cries, just change his diaper and give him a bottle. I gotta go." Videl yelled back as she ran out of the park.

"Diapers?" Erasa groaned, as she looked down at the stroller again. 

"Please stay asleep kid." she silently pleaded and smiled at the older woman next to her.

It had only been a few minutes since Videl left, but Erasa still kept glancing towards the park entrance for her to return. Suddenly her face lit up as she saw some guys she knew from school. She was going to grab her things head over there, but realized something, or rather someone.

"I can't take Gohan over there!" She cried out, dropping her bags, "They might think that he's mine and blab it out to the whole school." She pouted for a second then her eyes, once again glanced at the old woman next to her.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" She asked as politely as she could, "Would you mind watching the kid for a few minutes, I'll just be over there at the gate. And he should be asleep for a while." She flashed the woman her best smile and prayed it would work.

"Take you time," the woman replied "I'm in no hurry to go anywhere and I'd be happy to watch the boy. Now you go off and have fun Missy."

Erasa quickly thanked the woman and ran off.

The woman watched at the girl ran over to some boys and immediately began flirting with them. 

"That is one careless girl." the woman said, taking off her wig and stuffing it into a capsule, along with the rest of her costume.   
"Good work, Mai." Pilaf said, walking out from behind the bushes. He glanced over to where Erasa had ran off to and started laughing.

"By the time that foolish girl comes back, we'll be long gone. Alright Shao, get out of that tree and let's go." he radioed Shao, as he was soon trampled by his assistant falling on top of him.

"Sire? Where are you?" Shao glanced worriedly around for his missing boss.

"Get of me you moron!" Pilaf groaned out as Shao realized where he had fallen.

Mai took Gohan out of his stroller and glanced at the two men bickering. Rolling her eyes, she quickly dressed the chibi. Popping a baby carriage capsule of her own, not noticing that he was smiling, she set Gohan into it, and approached the two. 

"Come on," Mai said, pulling the two apart. "We've got to get out of here before anyone suspects anything." 

"Yeah right Mai," Pilaf scoffed, "nobody will suspect a thing."

"I hope you're right." Mai mumbled as they walked towards the zoo.

Meanwhile, Videl was angrily stomping back to the park.

"Damn robbers, one word from the Chief that I was on my way over there and they give up on the spot! And the Chief didn't even bother radioing me telling me that they gave up!" she continued to grumble to herself as she entered the park entrance and saw Erasa flirting with a few boys from school.

"Figures." Videl mumbled, then noticed something. "Erasa! Where's Gohan at?"

"Huh?" Erasa turned around to see Videl, and smiled and waved to her. "Hey Videl? Catch those baddies?"

"They gave up, but that's not important right now. Where's Gohan?" 

"Oh, don't worry!" Erasa said, turning her attention back to the boys, "I got that old lady to watch him."

Videl ran to the bench they were at and saw the stroller, but no old lady. "_I left him with the old lady._" she mimicked Erasa, as she walked to the stroller. But as she turned the stroller around, she noticed that not only had the old lady left, but so did Gohan.

"ERASA!!" Videl yelled and ran to her friend with the empty stroller. 

"What?" Erasa asked worriedly, she only saw Videl angry like this a few times and knew it meant something bad. 

"That old lady you got to watch Gohan, well she's gone and so is Gohan!" Videl screamed, causing several people to look towards their direction.

Erasa's eyes got wide and she broke down in tears "Oh Videl! I'm sorry! She looked like a harmless old lady!" she sobbed.

Videl took a deep breath and tried to calm her friend down, "It's alright, we'll find him."

"But how?" Erasa asked, as her eyes began welling up with more tears.

Videl didn't answer her; she pressed a button on her watch and called the Chief.

"It's me, Videl. I need all squads at all park entrances and exits ASAP."

Videl then once again tried to calm her crying friend.

"Chichi is gonna kill me if we don't find him." was all that was going through her mind at the moment.

A few minutes later, the police arrived, and after being briefed by Videl, they began checking every baby carriage and stroller in the park and in the zoo.

Pilaf and his lackeys were just about to enter the park when they saw a cop checking the stroller ahead of them.

"What's this all about?!" an angry mother yelled as the cop had accidentally woke her baby.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there has been a kidnapping and we have to search every one who enters the zoo."

"Did you hear that!" Pilaf said nervously to Mai. "Now there is no way we can get out easy!"

"Relax sire," Mai said coolly. "I thought ahead incase something like this happened." With that, she pushed a button on the side of the stroller, and Gohan began to sink to the bottom of it. 

"That's incredible Mai, but won't he suffocate?" Shao asked.

"Nope I added air holes to the bottom, and its not that noticeable." 

"Okay, but what are we going to do with an empty baby carriage?" Pilaf asked.

"Forgive me for this." Mai said, picking Pilaf up and setting him in the carriage.

"Mai! What is the meaning of this?!" Pilaf asked angrily.

"Well sir, you do sort of resemble a baby." Mai answered, as Pilaf sweat dropped.

"Next!" The cop called out as Mai and Shao walked Pilaf, and Gohan, who had woken up inside the carriage, to be inspected by the cop.

"Sorry for the intrusion ma'am, but we're looking for an infant that was reported kidnapped earlier today." the cop said, as he pulled the blanket out of the carriage.

"Uh, Goo goo?" Pilaf said, looking up at the cop nervously, making Shao and Mai sweat drop.

The police officer looked at the so called child and then at Mai and Shao.

"This is your child?" he asked them, as Shao nodded.

"Yup! That's our little Pilaf!" Shao said, trying to keep his snickering to a minimum, as Pilaf glared daggers at him from the carriage.

"Well, not to sound rude, but he doesn't look at thing like the either of you two."

"Well, that's because he was adopted." Mai quickly answered.

"Oh, I guess that would explain it..." the officer murmured.

"What?" Mai asked, as the cop walked over to Pilaf.

"Well, you usually see ugly children with uglier parents." he said, which made Shao crack up laughing.

"Why you!" Pilaf growled quietly to himself before an evil smirk came across his face as he let out a loud wail that made the officer jump.

"Oh I'm sorry! I meant nothing by it." the cop apologized as he began to pat Pilaf on his head.

Pilaf then saw his opportunity and bit down hard on the officer's hand.

The cop let out a howl of pain as he pulled his hand out of the carriage with Pilaf still clinging to his hand.

Mai and Shao quickly rushed to the officers side to pry their boss of his hand, not noticing the small rip that was coming from the bottom of the carriage, or the chibi that had crawled out from the rip.

Gohan landed flat on his diapered butt, and glanced over to where Shao and Mai were pulling Pilaf off of the officer's hand. He snickered as Mai, scolded him and the cop was now blowing on his hand to get rid of some of the pain. Looking around at his surroundings, he saw lots of different animals. Smiling happily, he started to crawl towards one of the cages.

Shao happened to turn in time to see the small boy's tail turn around the corner, and tapped Mai on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Mai asked, as she finally had Pilaf under control.

Shao just pointed to the animal cages and whispered, "He got away!"

Mai and Pilaf's eyes grew wide and they stared at each other. Getting the hint, Mai set Pilaf back into the carriage and headed off into the zoo.

"That kid is crazy!" the officer cried, bandaging his hand, "How come he bit me?"

"He's teething." was all Shao said to him, as he ran off to catch up with Pilaf and Mai.

Once they were out of site of any police officers, Mai recapsuled the carriage, then turned to Shao.

"Where was the last place that you saw the kid?" 

"He went crawling off that way." Shao said, pointing to the direction he last saw Gohan at.

"Oh, that's nice. Then why didn't you run after him?!" Pilaf yelled, making Shao jump.

"I- I couldn't, with the cop and all..." Shao stuttered, and began apologizing to Pilaf, as Mai searched around.

"Sir! Look I found something you'd be interested in." She said, pointing down to the ground.

"What?" Pilaf asked walking over to where Mai was pointing and glanced down. "What am I looking at?" he asked again impatiently.

"Crawl marks." Mai answered.

"Right, I knew that! All right! Follow those baby tracks!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chibi-Gohan: Piccolo sure takes long showers!

Goku: I hope he didn't suffocate from the stench Vegeta gave off!

Chibi-Gohan: Well the door's opening, so I bet we'll find out how bad it was. *walks toward bathroom door and narrowly escapes a ki blast* Whoa!

Goku: Gohan! You okay?

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah, I'm fine!

Vegeta: *standing in the bathroom doorway with his pants around his ankles* You'll be far from fine when I'm done with you Brat!

Chibi-Gohan: *smiling nervously * Vegeta, hey! When did you get out?

Vegeta: *smiling sadistically* You can thank the Namek for that one.

Chibi-Gohan: Piccolo?

Piccolo: Yeah, sorry kid. I like hot showers.

Vegeta: And the steam from the shower was all I needed to free myself, so now I am going to get revenge!

Goku: Um Vegeta? Aren't you forgetting something?

Vegeta: Quite Kakkarot! I'm going to _enjoy_ this! *walks menacingly to Chibi-Gohan, but trips over his pants and lands flat on his face* 

Goku: I was trying to tell you...

Vegeta: Oh shut up! 


	17. Rice Wars Part 1

Chibi-Gohan: I'm sorry I haven't updated this any sooner, my computer keeps messing up and I'm trying to get a new one. I was gonna ask Bulma for one, but Mom made me get a job to buy one.

Chichi: That's right! I'm not gonna have _two_ jobless bums under my roof! *glares at Goku*

Goku: *eating a sandwich* What? Is there something on my face?

Chichi: *rolls her eyes* Oh forget it!

#17 Rice Wars Part 1

It had been nearly two hours since Videl had reported Gohan missing to the police. Erasa had finally calmed down enough to have Videl talk her into going home, and now Videl was struggling on one thing. Should she call Goku first, or Chichi?

~*~

"Whew! That was a good spar huh, Vegeta?" Goku asked, as he plopped down on his chair.

Vegeta plopped down in to the other one, and smirked. "It seemed alright for a warm up."

Goku smiled back at him. "Yeah, once we get done eating lets take it up a few levels."

"You're on Kakkarot!" Vegeta agreed as the robotic servants began placing plate after plate of food on to the table as the two hungry Saiya-jins started digging in.

Suddenly the phone began ringing, causing Vegeta to growl. Trunks had taken Goten and Chibi Trunks to the movies and the answering machine was broken, which meant that Vegeta had to either answer the phone, or let it keep ringing. And if it was Bulma on the other end, he'd be getting the couch for a month.

Grumbling to himself, Vegeta rose from his seat, watching Goku chow down on the food. "There'd better be some left, or I swear there'll be hell to pay!" Vegeta yelled as he lifted the receiver.

"What do you want!"

"Vegeta! Is Goku still there"

Vegeta smirked once he realized it was Videl who called. "He's here, what's it to you?"

"Can you put him on the phone? It's important!"

"Say "please" first and I'll think about it." 

"PUT HIM ON NOW!" Videl screamed into the phone.

"Alright sheesh!" Vegeta said rubbing his ears. "Kakarot! Phone's for you!"

"Thanks Vegeta." Videl said as Vegeta handed Goku the phone, muttering about how Videl was just as bad as the Harpy.

"Hello?" Goku asked into the phone, as Vegeta decided to stay in the same room. The way Videl sounded made Vegeta think that something good was up.

"Oh hey Videl! How's Gohan doing? He's what?! Okay! I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry!" Goku quickly hung up the phone and was about to Instant Transmit himself to Videl's location when Vegeta stopped him.

"Where the Hell are you going Kakkarot! We still haven't finished our spar!" Vegeta demanded.

"Sorry Vegeta, but I have to get going, Videl called and said that Gohan's missing, and she suspects he's been kidnapped. I have to go find him before something bad happens."

"To him or for the ones that took him?" Vegeta thought before telling Goku. "Why not teleport to where he is then we can get back to what's really important, sparring."

Goku nodded, and put his fingers back to his head, as he searched for Gohan's ki. After a few minutes, he gave a worried glance to Vegeta.

" I can't sense it! What if-"

"Don't be a fool!" Vegeta barked. "We would've sensed something if _that_ happened. That brat's probably sleeping."

"Well, I'm going to go help Videl search for him. Watch Goten for awhile when Trunks brings them back from the movies, and don't say anything about Gohan missing, because Goten'll probably tell Chichi, and she tends to over-react."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Tends to"

Goku gave a shrug and disappeared.

~*~

Meanwhile Sho, Mai and Pilaf were tracking down Gohan's crawl marks when they came to a building.

"You think he went inside?" Sho asked, which earned him a tongue-lashing from Pilaf.

"Of course you moron! The tracks _end _here, so he _has_ to be here."

"Let's just go in and get him." Mai said, opening the door. 

"Peweh! What smells?" Shao gagged as they walked into the building.

"Hmm, must be the Monkey Exhibit." Mai said, glancing around the building.

"That's just great!" Pilaf shouted, frightening some of the monkeys, "How're we supposed to find the kid, when he's ... he's ...he's."

"Pilaf sir! What is it?!" Mai asked, trying to shake the imp out of his stupor.

"He's with the monkeys!" Pilaf cried out pointing to a nearby cage where several monkeys were huddled together sleeping, and right in the center of the sleeping monkeys was a napping Gohan.

"Uh, how are we gonna get him out of there?" Shao asked, realizing that they were all huddled near the center of the cage.

"Simple," Pilaf answered, "grab the kid by his tail and pull him out. He should stay asleep once you get a hold of it, then we'll get out of here."  
"Me! Why me?" Shao cried, backing away from the little blue imp.

"Because I'm telling you to!" Pilaf shouted, pushing Shao towards the monkey cage.

"Well you don't have to yell about it." Shao muttered as he reached his hand into the cage and grabbed at one of the tails. "Sure hope this works." he said to himself as he yanked on the tail.

~*~

Goku and Videl were heading towards the food court after Goku suggested, that Gohan could've gotten hungry, and admitted that he was too, when a loud scream was heard. 

"What the heck was that?" Videl wondered as people turned their heads to where the scream came from.

"It came from the monkey house!" somebody shouted as people started heading out towards the monkeys.

Videl glanced at Goku, "You don't think...."

"I don't know, but lets go see anyway."

~*~

"Ow! ow! ow! Get it off me!" Shao screamed as the monkey continued to bite as Mai and Pilaf tried desperately to pry the monkey off his hand.

Gohan sat inside the cage and laughed at the three, until he saw a butterfly flutter by him. Following the insect, he crawled to the door as several zookeepers ran inside to see what was making all the noise, and made his way outside.

"Oh no! Sir! We lost him again!" Mai cried as she saw Gohan slip between the keepers' legs without them noticing.

"Dammit! Go after him Mai, I'll take care of _this_ monkey, you just make sure nothing happens to that one or we won't get those Dragon Balls!"

"Yes sir!" Mai saluted and ran past the keepers.

~*~

"What the heck were you thinking? You should _never _pull a wild animal's tail, just because the animal is in a zoo doesn't mean that the animal is tamed. Are you hearing me?" the keeper asked angrily at Shao and Pilaf.

"Yes sir."

"Now, are you all caught up on your important shots?"

"Yes, luckily I had my Rabies shot last month." Shao answered proudly.

"Yeah, well uh, just so you make sure, Satan City Zoo is not responsible for guests provoking the animals, just incase if you tried to sue us."

"Provoking?"

"You pulled the monkey's tail! And the wrong monkey at that!" Pilaf shouted.

"What was that?" the zookeeper asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Right..."

~*~

Meanwhile....

"Now that I think about it, this isn't the first time Kakarot's kid has been kidnapped. Does the kid have money strapped to his back with a note saying "Take me!" I just hope Kakarot finds him soon, cause it'll be Hell if the Harpy finds out."

"Finds out about what?" Chichi asked as she walked through the door with Bulma.

"N-Nothing! Damn can't I think out loud?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Not when you say something about someone not finding out." Bulma said. "Now tell us what it is."

"Hell no!"

"Fine! Chichi?"

"I all over it!" Chichi said as she pulled out a brand new non-stick frying pan.

"Now Vegeta," Bulma smirked as Vegeta's face paled. "Will you tell us what it is?"

"No!"

BWANG!

"Now?"

"N-no!"

BWANG!

"How about now?"

"No."

BWANG!

"Alright! Alright! Kakarot's brat is missing around the zoo! Just don't hit me anymore!" Vegeta shouted out, clutching his head.

"What?!" Chichi shouted, as she ran out the door.

Bulma looked over at the open door and then back at Vegeta, "You know, this is the kinda thing you shouldn't tell her."

"Oh shut up!"

~*~

Mai was just about to catch up to Gohan when Shao and Pilaf rounded the corner and bumped into her.

"Ow! Darn it Mai watch where you're going!" Pilaf shouted, holding his head. "Did you find the kid?" 

"Yes sir, I was about to apprehend him before we collided." 

"Well, where is he?"

Mai pointed as Gohan sat looking up at a balloon stand.

"Shao, give me a dollar," Pilaf smirked, "I have a plan"

Chibi-Gohan: Like I said at the beginning of this chapter: I am very very sorry this came out so late!

I had originally planned for this to come out around October or November at the latest, but I had too much to do, I didn't have enough time to finish this up. Hopefully though, I can get the next chapter up a lot sooner than it took me to get this one up.

Vegeta: Yeah right!

Chibi-Gohan: Well I know it isn't gonna take me another 7 months to get the next chapter up. I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!


	18. Rice Wars Part 2

Chibi-Gohan: See? I said I'd update as soon as I could! I was just taking advantage of the nice weather we've been having. But now that is been raining, I decided to come back in and add another chapter. I know it sounds lazy, but its good to relax for awhile!

Vegeta: Will you quit yapping and get on with the damn chapter already!

Chibi-Gohan: Okay ok! Geez! Here, before Vegeta starts bawling.

Vegeta: That's it! lunges at Chibi-Gohan

Chibi-Gohan: fending off Vegeta It was a joke! A joke!

#18 Rice Wars Part 2

"Come on Shao, let me see your wallet." Pilaf said impatiently holding his hand out to the dog.

"What do you want with it?" Shao asked, "I don't have much money on me as it is, it's not like you actually pay us and..."

"Just give me it!" Pilaf yelled, snatching it away from him. He pulled out two dollars and tossed the wallet back to Shao. "Now watch my ingenious plan."

Shao and Mai watched on as Pilaf walked up to the balloon stand and caught the attention of the vendor.

"Hey there little fella!" The balloon vendor smiled down at Pilaf, who glared up at him. "How can I help you today?"

"Give me the biggest balloon that you've got!" Pilaf said, holding up the two dollars.

"Sure thing kid." the vendor said, handing Pilaf a large green balloon.

"Wow!" Shao exclaimed, as Pilaf returned with the balloon, "You got me a balloon! Gosh I don't know what to say!"

"Fool! This isn't yours! I got it for the little monkey boy!"

"Oh." Shao said, face drooping a little.

"Come on!" Pilaf ordered, as he and Mai walked up to where Gohan was.

"Hey kid!" Pilaf said, getting Gohan's attention. "Look what I got!" he held out the balloon towards Gohan, who's eyes got big with excitement.

"You like it huh?" Pilaf smiled. "Well if you come with me, its all yours. Come on I know you want it."

Gohan smiled and started crawling towards it, never once taking his eyes off the large shiny balloon.

"Mai, grab him. I doubt he'll give us anymore trouble." Pilaf said as Mai scooped Gohan up into her arms.

"Here kid." Pilaf said, handing Gohan the balloon, then turning to his minions, "Now all we need to do is find a way out of here."

"It's been over two hours!" Videl said worriedly "I hope something bad hasn't happened!"

"Don't worry Videl, I'm sure Gohan's doing okay."

"Yeah, but maybe we can cover more ground if we go separate ways."

"Sounds good, I don't know when Chichi's supposed to get back, but it'll be best if we get Gohan back before she finds out."

"Lets try this way." Mai said as they walked around a nearby building, Pilaf peered around the corner and froze.

"What's wrong?" Shao asked, looking towards the petrified Pilaf.

"G-Goku's heading this way!" Pilaf shrieked, "Hide! Quick behind the building!"

The three of them quickly ran behind the building, holding their breath as Goku started to walk closer.

None of them were noticing that Gohan was happily hugging the balloon until....

BAM

The three of them quickly glanced into Mai's arms as the stunned Gohan held up the remains of the balloon, and his little lip began to tremble.

"Oh no!" gasped Pilaf, as he heard Goku's voice from the side of the building.

"What was that?"

"Run!" Pilaf hissed to his companions as Mai cupped her hand over Gohan's mouth seconds before the child let out a wail.

The three of them headed towards the aquarium building and hid behind it.

"That was close!" Pilaf said, catching his breath. "We cannot chance another lucky escape like that, I think its time for us to get out of here by any means necessary. Mai open up Capsule #9, and shut that kid up!"

"I could've swore I heard something." Goku said, scratching his head. He walked over to the side of the building where he heard the noise come from, but found nothing except for the remains of a balloon.

Walking back to the front of the building, Goku could hear faint cries coming from the aquarium area.

"Gohan?"

He stood still and listened again.

"That is Gohan!"

Mai had just popped the capsule and released a large robot with three cockpits, while Pilaf tried to get Gohan to stop crying. Suddenly they heard what they had been fearing.

"Gohan!"

"Oh no! He heard him!" Pilaf cried, "get in quickly!"

Goku arrived just seconds as the three of them manned their areas of the robot.

"What the?" Goku said confusedly looking at the robot, then noticing who was operating it.

"Pilaf? What are you doing here? Are you up to something again? You never seem to learn do you?" Goku said cracking his knuckles, ready to stop whatever plan Pilaf had cooked up.

"You know those machines are no match for me, so why bother trying?"

"You think so huh?" Pilaf laughed evilly. "Well shows how much you know!" He bent down and picked Gohan up.

"Gohan! So _you _were the ones who took him!" Goku glared, ready to rip the robot to pieces.

Pilaf saw the determined look on Goku's face, and smiled.

"You should really think before you act." Pilaf said, before Goku powered up.

"I mean with your own son here in the cockpit with us here, you try blasting us out, you'll be blasting him out too. And I'm not sure you wanna to that, do you?"

Goku gritted his teeth and calmed down.

"Now what do I do?" He thought, Pilaf was right, every time they used them robots and Goku destroyed them, Pilaf, Shao, and Mai ended up getting pretty bad looking burns, and he didn't want Gohan to go through that.

Goku was still thinking of a way to rescue his son when he heard something in the distance.

"Oh no, this isn't good." he murmured, as the air car screeched to a halt and Chichi ran out.

"Where is he! Where's my Gohan!" Chichi yelled running up to Goku.

"Goku! What's going on?" Videl called, "You find him yet? Oh Chichi!"

Chichi turned toward Videl, "Don't you "Hi" me! Where is my son?"

"Guys," Goku said, getting the girl's attention. "I sorta found him." He pointed to the robot.

Chichi glanced to the inside of the robot, and saw Pilaf holding her son. "Gohan!" She screamed, "Goku! just rip open that thing and get our son back!"

"Ha! If you want to jeopardize the well being of your son, then go ahead!" Pilaf taunted.

"I can't Chi, he's right, if I break into that thing I could hurt Gohan."

"What do you want anyway?" Chichi yelled up to Pilaf, "And why do you need my little Gohan?"

"Well if you must know," Pilaf said settling Gohan into his lap, "I want the Dragon Balls. Once I get them and am able to become Ruler of the Earth, then and only then will I give you back your precious child. Until then, consider him collateral."

"The Dragon Balls! But they aren't active!" Goku protested. "And why would we give into a demand like that so easily?"

"Hey your the one who wanted to know why, and I can always wait until they are active. Uh how long till they're active anyway?"

"About seven to eight months."

"That long! Well, I guess I'm going to be keeping this kid around for a while."

"Oh no you aren't!" Goku said. "I'm just going to have to take my chances and get him out of there."

"Goku no! Please, we have to try a different way to negotiate. There has to be something that'd change his mind."

"Ha! Fat chance lady!" Pilaf cried out, sticking his tongue out at Chichi. "It's the Dragon Balls or nothing. So I guess that means I win then doesn't it?" He said happily, picking Gohan up and dancing him around.

Gohan had been looking at all the brightly colored buttons when he was lifted up by Pilaf, smiling he reached out and grabbed on to a large purple button, which sent off a loud siren.

Pilaf set Gohan down as the siren blared. "Mai! What happened? What was that he pushed?"

"He hit the self destruct button!" Mai yelled, as Shao started to scream.

Goku watched on in horror as the inside of the robot began to glow a strange color. "Chichi! Videl! Get down the robot's gonna blow!" He yelled as the two women ran for safety.

"Mai quickly the ejection seats!"

The cockpit was launched into the air seconds before the robot exploded. Hurling Pilaf, Mai, and Shao into the sky.

"Whew! We made it!" Pilaf said happily handing Mai Gohan.

"Oh really?" A voice asked, causing Pilaf's face to pale.

Nervously looking under his seat, Pilaf was face to face with an angry Son Goku.

Gulping, he tried to act if nothing had happened. "Oh hi Goku! How've you been these past few years?"

"Nice try." Goku said, setting the seat of the cockpit down on the ground, "Now I'd like my son back if you don't mind."

"Y-yes at once, Mai?" Pilaf nudged Mai nervously, who promptly handed Gohan back to his father.

Gohan smiled at Goku and began babbling to him about his day, as Pilaf and the others tried to get away.

"Not so fast!"

Stopping them in their tracks, the three turned around to see a _very_ angry woman with a _large_ frying pan.

"You actually think your gonna get away with taking my son?!" She yelled sadistically , "Well, _your _wrong!"

Giving out a warriors yell, Chichi ran past Goku and Gohan and chased down Pilaf, causing Goku to shield Gohan's eyes from the wrath Chichi was enforcing on Pilaf.

"You know Gohan, as bad as Pilaf is, even _he _doesn't deserve that."

Chibi-Gohan: Ok, all done. Not bad for taking one day to write it huh?

Vegeta: You should've done it a lot sooner, you've kept so many people waiting.

Chibi-Gohan: I know, and I'm sorry. I'm trying to do this as soon as I can. But now I know to not make promises I can't keep, so I'll get the next chapter done when ever I can get time. And that might actually be a while. Until then take care!


	19. Why I havn't Updated as of late

Chibi-Gohan: Sorry I haven't updated in over a year. _Somebody_ glares at Vegeta blasted a hole through my computer.

Vegeta: Stop spewing lies Brat! And I wouldn't have if you didn't do what you did to begin with.

Chibi-Gohan: I only did that because you made it so I had to do ten times as much homework than I normally have to for a week because Mom bought your crappy story.

Vegeta: WHAT! It took me over a week to come up with that, and it must have been really good if that Harpy couldn't see through it. We're confusing readers though Brat, maybe you should explain what happened.

Chibi-Gohan: Yeah, we are probably confusing people. Well see it was like this.

Flashback

I was getting ready to finish chapter 19 when Vegeta came over to spar with Dad, until Mom yelled at both of them and hit Dad in the head for messing up the yard again, so while Dad was busy replanting the grass, Vegeta came over to bug me.

Vegeta Hey Brat, what you doing?

Finishing up this chapter.

Grabbing My PS2 and a copy of Budokai 3 Bout time you updated.

Well, after doing all that extra homework for Mom after you convinced her I broke your gravity machine.

Smirks Oh yeah. Heh at first I didn't think she was gonna buy it. Relaxes on the floor and notices Hyer Dragon sleeping You still have this thing?

He's not a thing; he's like part of the family. Do you know how hard it was to get Mom to let him sleep in my room?

Dad Gohan! Can you come out here and give me a hand with this bag of fertilizer?

How come Vegeta don't help you?

Mom Vegeta is a guest in this house, and even though he is partly responsible, we do not have out guests do our chores. So go out and help your father.

Ok, still don't see why you can't offer to help out Vegeta.

Shrugs Don't feel like it.

So I left him out there and went to help Dad.

Vegeta: While he was doing that, I made myself more comfortable.

Still In Flashback

I was putting in another game into the PS2 when I noticed something near that dragon beast. Pushing him out of the room, I looked closer at the object, which looked to me like a piece of purple fluff. I started searching near the Brat's bed after finding larger pieces of it and came across a piece of fuzzy fabric as I heard a gasp come from the Brat as he returned.

Chibi-Gohan: Well if you saw someone snooping under your bed, you'd gasp too. But the look Vegeta gave me told me as he held up those pieces of fluff that he made the connection.

Waving fluff What did you do to him! Where is he?

I was going to plead the fifth but Hyer came in carrying some more of it, and before I could get it from him, Vegeta snatched it up, realizing immediately what had become of his beloved Mr. Snuggy. I mentally kicked myself, what I had originality planned was to write a letter of ransom to the Almighty Prince, to get him to embarrass himself in front of everyone by admitting that my Dad was the stronger of the two. I would have mailed Snuggy back, but I still had to mail the ransom note and leaving Snuggy under the bed must have gave Hyer something to snack on in the middle of the night. But at that moment, seeing Vegeta losing his cool over a monkey I couldn't help but laugh.

Vegeta: You think that this is funny Brat?

I shook my head "No" but as I tried to stifle another laugh, Vegeta charged up a ki and fired at my computer.

Vegeta: Laugh at that Brat!

That was when my Mom came in and saw what happened to my computer. She promptly wielded her frying pan and got both of us, kicked Vegeta out of the house, and called Bulma. Vegeta was sentenced to a week of no gravity chamber or coming over to our house, and he had to watch soaps with Bulma and her Mother.

Me, Mom told me that she didn't see it right for me to ask Bulma for another computer and that I should learn to earn income on my own. So she made me get a job in Orange City, and told Bulma to refuse to give me a computer. So while I worked minimum wage at a second rate store. Vegeta got off relatively free. It took me a year to finally get enough money to purchase a computer, but after buying one, I hardly had time to write anything, and left the story on hold.

End Flashback

Chibi-Gohan: Well I hope that clears up things

Vegeta: The hell you talking about? That probably confused them more!

Chibi-Gohan: Hey give me a break! I havn't wrote anything in over a year, and when I wanted to I got writers block. But I got rid of my block and will post a new chapter 19 as soon as possible.

Vegeta: Yeah sure, I bet you will.

Chibi-Gohan: I promise, as long as Vegeta doesn't break anything.


End file.
